


Black Waters

by KatsukisKatsudon



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attractions, Slow Build, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukisKatsudon/pseuds/KatsukisKatsudon
Summary: April, 1912Makoto is a newly engaged young man with a secret that can destroy everyone's view of him. Haruka is the stoic yet lonely artist with the sole intention of returning home.As their paths intertwine on a luxury ocean liner, the two form an unbreakable bond with the promise of leaving the ship together. However, as the ship's passengers are awoken from their slumber one freezing night, their promise takes a deadly turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first fic! I am nervous about posting this first chapter, but hopefully I managed to do it justice!
> 
> Anyway, characters are based off of both the characters from the movie and real life historical figures. See if you can figure out who is who!
> 
> Some events are altered solely for the purpose of not copying the movie or simply because it's my fic and therefore, my choice on what to write
> 
> So....I present to you, the Titanic AU! Enjoy~

_April, 1912_

 

Makoto stared out the cab window, admiring the sight of what seems to be the entire population of Southampton assembled at the docks, their hats flying and arms frantically waving. Very soon, he will be amongst that very crowd assembled on the docks. The cab began to slow down, indicating that their stop is approaching and at that same moment, Makoto's mother turned to face her son.

"Your father and the twins must be counting down the days until our arrival, I'm sure of it!" Mrs Tachibana exclaimed happily, her eyes closing and her head tilting to the side. That very expression was not only hers, but also Makoto's trademark expression. In fact, when Makoto pulls that same expression, his face becomes a spitting image of his mother's. It's very clear he took after her, while the twins, Ren and Ran, took after their father.

"I'm sure of it too! I miss them a lot.....we've been away from home for too long", Makoto smiled sadly as he spoke. It's indeed been too long since he last saw his father, his siblings and his home. As a pang of homesickness hit him, Makoto immediately pushed the feeling away and tried to feel optimistic.

'We're leaving today, so we'll be home in a couple of days', Makoto thought to himself, a genuine smile beginning to form. Makoto liked to think that there's always a positive side to things.

Makoto and his mother, as well as their valet Kisumi and his ten year old brother Hayato, have been in England for a month now. Their purpose? To meet with and bring back home to America the woman who was currently sitting next to Makoto and leaning her head on his shoulder. Miho Amakata: aged thirty, swimwear model, only child and heiress of a very wealthy jewellery designer and Makoto's fiancee thirteen years his senior. Miho is a close friend of Mrs Tachibana's who spent three months travelling around Britain as well as Ireland and during her travels, exchanged letters with Mrs Tachibana. Mrs Tachibana wrote of her children a lot, Makoto more than the twins. Miho, who has developed an immediate interest in Makoto, requested Mrs Tachibana to visit her and bring Makoto along. Upon meeting him in the flesh, Miho was immediately smitten and Mrs Tachibana saw this as the perfect opportunity: Miho shall be Makoto's bride.

The cab finally came to a stop and the driver was the first to exit the vehicle, walking around to open the back passenger door, offering his hand to help Miho step out of the vehicle. Behind them, two other cabs parked nearby. From one cab, Kisumi and Hayato stepped out from the back passenger doors while Miho's bodyguard, Goro Sasabe, stepped out from the passenger seat in the front. They immediately helped the driver unload the luggage and once they finished, they helped the driver of the third and final cab unload all the luggage his cab carried. That cab contained no passengers-only Miho's luggage. In her own defence, she stated that if one travels for three months, a mountain of luggage is bound to come along for the ride.

"Look! There she is!" Goro pointed at what would have to be the grandest sight at Southampton and what is also the cause for all of the populace to be assembled on the docks. There, sitting on the ocean as if it were its throne, was its queen; the RMS Titanic. With a length of two hundred and sixty nine meters, a width of twenty eight meters, weighing fifty three thousand tonnes and nine decks tall, the Titanic is the pride and glory of the White Star Line and considered the grandest ship in the world. Makoto can see why. Hoisting Hayato up onto his shoulders, Kisumi excitedly told the little boy that this will be the ship they'll be travelling on. Mrs Tachibana and Miho gasped, their mouths a perfect 'O'.

Everything about the majestic ship was new and very soon, she shall set sail for New York, plus two stops along the way. Makoto felt honoured to be amongst the first people to travel aboard the Titanic.

"Hey Makoto, did you know that the Titanic is considered unsinkable?" Kisumi stated as he stood next to Makoto, Hayato still perched high on his shoulders. Makoto stared at Kisumi in wonder, but then in disbelief. Before he could respond, Goro playfully slapped him on the back.

"Of course it's unsinkable! She's as solid and sturdy as a rock Makoto! You worry too much, son", Goro gave Makoto a pat on the back before helping Miho with some of her heavier luggage. Makoto still felt slightly uneasy about this whole "unsinkable" theory, but became even more uneasy when he realised they were still standing on the docks gaping at the ship instead of actually boarding it!

"Mother, we better hurry off to the inspection queue and then of course the boarding!" Makoto gently tugged at his mother's sleeve, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. The ship leaves in a few minutes! His mother smiled and patted him on the arm, reassuring him that they have enough time as she led the group to the inspection queue. 

* * *

 

 

In a nearby pub, Haruka and his friend as well as travel companion Nagisa sat a table, an intense poker game currently the main event. Sitting across from them were two other boys roughly their age: Takuya Uozumi and Kazuki Minami. Right in the middle of the table sat two third class tickets for the RMS Titanic which is bound for New York in less than ten minutes. Takuya gave Kazuki a piercing glare, nostrils flaring as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"You bastard, why the hell did you bet our tickets!?"

Kazuki simply took a drag of his own cigarette and ignored Takuya. Instead, he focused his gaze on the cards in his hands. Haruka took a sip of his cheap, piss-coloured beer and grimaced at the aftertaste before placing his cards face down on the table and fixing his gaze on Takuya, who sat directly in front of him.

"Time is running out, time to reveal our cards", Haruka announced with the slightest hint of worry in his voice. Nagisa immediately detected it and squeezed Haruka's shoulder before revealing his cards first. "Nothing", Haruka stated.

"Nothing", Nagisa replied with a tone as deadpan as Haruka's. Kazuki revealed his cards next. Also nothing. Haruka nodded at Takuya, prompting him to reveal his cards. Again, nothing. Haruka picked up his own cards then looked at Nagisa's before bringing his eyes back to his own. Exhaling, he looked into Nagisa's eyes.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry-" Haruka began, but was immediately cut off by Nagisa's pained cry.

"Sorry!? Haru, you bet all our money, e-everything we own! You-"

"Nagisa!" Haruka decided it was his turn to do the cutting off. "I'm sorry that you won't see your family for a long time......because we're going to America", Haruka slammed his cards on the table, revealing his full house and turning all of the pub's attention to their table. Nagisa almost fell out of his chair as he let out a shout of pure delight and picked up Haruka's cards, smothering them with kisses. Takuya then stood up, reached for Haruka, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and was about to launch a fist onto his face before thinking better of it. He shoved Haruka away and punched Kazuki instead. Ignoring them, Haruka and Nagisa slid all the money on the table into their bags and each grabbed a ticket.

"HARU, WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! THE LAND OF THE FREE!" Nagisa jumped into Haruka's arms nearly knocking him over. Haruka smiled and hugged Nagisa tightly. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. A tear of joy. 'I'm going home' Haruka thought as he slowly lowered Nagisa. The bartender, however, cut their celebration short.

 "No boy! Titanic goes to America, in five minutes!"

Startled, Nagisa grabbed his duffel bag and told Haruka he'll wait outside as he jogged to the door. Haruka nodded as he finished his beer and looked at Takuya and Kazuki's current state. Kazuki was curled up on the floor, shielding his head and face from Takuya's endless string of punches and curses.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING BET ALL OUR FUCKING MONEY AND TICKETS ON THESE SONS OF BITCHES-" Takuya's curses were cut off by Haruka's hand on his shoulder. A smirk spread across his pale face.

"Thanks for the tickets, much appreciated", Haruka said with a nod before hoisting his huge, over-stuffed backpack onto his shoulder and walking out the door, the bell hanging above the door jingling after him as if it were saying goodbye.

* * *

 

As soon as he met Nagisa outside, the two broke into a sprint as they hurried for the ship. Haruka cursed as he began to lag behind Nagisa, who has always been light, agile and a natural-born runner. Haruka was light and agile himself, but he was never the best when it came to running. Luckily, Nagisa turned around to check to see whether Haruka was far behind him or not. When he saw the distance between him and Haruka, Nagisa stopped in order for Haruka to catch up to him, grabbed his hand and sprinted as fast as his short legs willed to go, dragging a stumbling Haruka along. 

At long last they reached the ship, only to see the gang plank being slowly taken away. Shouting and waving his arm at the crew, Nagisa showed them his ticket, Haruka doing the same.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" the officer asked.

"Yes of course!" Nagisa lied "Haruka and I are in top shape with no lice!"

"Very well then, hop on quick", the officer seemed convinced as he made way for Nagisa and Haruka to leap one by one from the gang plank onto the ship before closing the door behind him. Once safely onboard, Nagisa and Haruka looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. They've made it onto the grandest ship of all time and it was all thanks to a game of poker.

* * *

Nagisa and Haruka made their way down to the lower decks in order to find their cabins, or really, Takuya and Kazuki's cabins. As they continued walking down a narrow corridor, Nagisa accidentally bumped shoulders with someone.

"O-oh! My apologies sir", came a deep yet sweet-sounding voice. Nagisa looked up and saw a tall, bespectacled boy with a handsome face and lean build. Nagisa immediately smiled up at him before shaking his head.

"No need to apologise, I assure you! These corridors are a real tight squeeze, so I expect to be bumping into a lot of shoulders!" Nagisa assured the boy with a hearty laugh. The boy looked slighty taken aback at first, but smiled anyway. He had a lovely smile, Nagisa had to admit: closed-eyed and slightly awkward, but genuine. He waved goodbye to Nagisa as he turned a corner and Nagisa waved back, slightly upset at the fact he might not see the boy again due to being on such a big ship overflowing with passengers. His thoughts were interrupted when Haruka tapped him on the shoulder and told him he found their cabin.

Upon entering, they were greeted by two young men already in the cabin, but their greeting was cut short upon realisation of who they were. Nagisa extended his hand and introduced himself first.

"Nagisa Hazuki", he gave each man a firm handshake before climbing onto the top bunk of the empty bunk bed. Steerage passengers haven't got the luxury of an entire bed or cabin to themselves like the first class passengers, although the Titanic's steerage amenities are considered one of the best. Either way, neither Nagisa nor Haruka were bothered about it.

"Haruka Nanase", came Haruka's blunt introduction. He placed his bags on the floor and lay on the bottom bunk.

"Tooru Iwashimizu.....", one of the men-Tooru-quietly introduced himself, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"N-Nakagawa, Shouta Nakagawa", the other man named Shouta absent-mindedly introduced himself. He looked at Tooru, his thick eyebrows scrunched up with confusion.

"Where the hell are Takuya and Kazuki!?"

* * *

 

Makoto leaned against the ship's railing, his gaze focused on the massive crowd at the docks, their arms waving frantically. Around him, everyone standing on the deck was doing the same. Cheers erupted as the Titanic began to move and Makoto couldn't help but join in, even taking out his breastpocket handkerchief and waving it about. Next to him, his mother gently squeezed his hand.

"You ready to go home?" her voice was gentle, but Makoto could detect the excitement in it. Nodding, Makoto squeezed his mother's hand. Yes, he was ready!

"Yes, yes I'm ready to go back home to father and the twins!"

Next to him, Makoto saw a short blonde boy shouting his goodbyes to the crowd and blowing kisses. Makoto laughed and did the same, the blonde boy spotting him and turning to the boy next to him.

"Look at me Haru, I inspire others to follow my actions! I have yet to inspire you it seems.....oh well. GOODBYE ENGLAND!"

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the inspiring boy's statement. He then decided to be inspired by him yet again. Waving frantically at the crowd, he shouted his farewell to Southampton and England in general.

"GOODBYE ENGLAND!"

As if hearing his words, the ship began to pick up speed and soon, she will be out of the docks and into the open ocean. The Titanic's journey, as well as Makoto's is beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo second chapter~!
> 
> Can't say a LOT happens, so bear with me. I swear I'll write a more eventful chapter

Haruka and Nagisa ran to the ship's bow and stood on the railing. Tiny droplets of seaspray dotted their cheeks and the salty ocean air hit their faces like a (rather satisfying) tidal wave. The deck has long cleared of passengers and while there were still passengers strolling or lounging on the deck, there certainly wasn't the huge, waving departure mob of before. Haruka closed his eyes and took in the oceanic smells. This is probably to closest thing to freedom he has ever felt on a ship.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" Nagisa joked as he put his thumb and pointer finger together "although it's really tiny!"

Haruka smiled and copied Nagisa's actions. "Hey, you're right. We're already in New York". Haruka suddenly felt a pang of homesickness wash over him at the mention of the American city. How he longed to be home......not that there was anyone or anything to come back to, but home is home. Despite being born to Japanese parents, Haruka was born in the States and therefore, considers himself an American. He's never even been to Japan. He can, however, speak Japanese fluently.

Looking down at the water, Haruka saw a dark shape....three dark shapes actually, one of which leaped out of the water. Dolphins! _Atlantic spotted dolphins._

"Nagisa, look", Haruka tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed down at the dolphins. Nagisa's eyes lit up and his sweet, youthful face coloured at the cheeks like they always do when he becomes amazed.

"They're so fast!" Nagisa marvelled at the speed of dolphins. "But then again, _I'd_ be swimming at crazy speeds too if there's a huge ship right on my tail", he added with a contemplative look on his face. Haruka nodded in agreement, his eyes fixed on the dolphins, memories of his childhood entering his mind. He remembered, when his parents were lucky, spending summers in California, lounging on the beach. He would swim in the ocean for hours and eat grilled fish by the shore. Haruka shook his head, frowning. Those days have been long gone.

"Hey Haru....everything alright?" Nagisa's bubbly voice was soft and he rubbed his head against Haruka's shoulder. Haruka sighed and gave Nagisa's soft hair a pat. He hated seeing his friend upset or concerned over him.

"I'm fine. Let's go for a walk", Haruka assured Nagisa before turning away from the railing, Nagisa following Haruka's unintentionally graceful strides with his own quick-paced steps.

* * *

 

"Are you settled into your stateroom sir?" Kisumi asked Makoto, who was arranging his clothes in the wardrobe. Makoto put the last of his coats on a hanger before turning to his valet.

"Kisumi, for the last time: call me Makoto", Makoto said with a laugh. Neither he, nor his mother, were one for formal greetings and titles.

"Alright then, let me rephrase that: are you settled into your stateroom _Makoto_?" Kisumi corrected himself and added an over-exaggerated bow before both he and Makoto burst into laughter.

"Yes, Kisumi, I'm all settled in. This room is bigger than I thought....and bigger than I need really", Makoto gazed around the parlour suite. It was spacious and grand indeed, but honestly, he was fine with a much smaller cabin and bunk beds. Miho however, would turn her nose at the thought of sleeping in steerage.

"Do you need anything right now _Makoto_?" Kisumi asked, although Makoto could feel a hint of hope in Kisumi's voice: hope that Makoto said "no, I don't need anything right now".

"No, I don't need anything right now", Makoto replied. It was the truth anyway. Kisumi nodded a little too enthusiastically before making his way out of the stateroom.

"Perfect! You see, Hayato wanted to go for a walk out on the deck but was worried he'll get lost", Kisumi explained. Makoto smiled. The Shigino siblings were pretty much inseperable. Makoto knew that the real reason why Hayato didn't want to go alone was because Kisumi is all he has left. After an unfortunate automobile accident, not only does Hayato walk with a limp....but he also lost both of his parents. Refusing to send him to an orphanage, Mrs Tachibana immediately took in Hayato to live with the Tachibanas and, most importantly, to live with Kisumi (who pretty much lives with the Tachibanas due to being their valet).

"Well, enjoy your walk then Kisumi! You deserve a break every now and then too"

"Thanks Makoto! Meanwhile, you should relax a bit yourself and enjoy the ship's ammenities. I'm pretty sure that there is a pool onboard this ship", Kisumi stated before exiting the stateroom. A pool? Well, as tempting as a swim sounds, Makoto did not pack his swimwear. Just as he was about to think of what to do in order to pass time on the ship, a soft knock was heard.

"Come in!"

Miho entered the stateroom, Goro following behind her. "Dearest, how does an early lunch sound? I was thinking the Café Parisien", Miho suggested with a raise of her dainty eyebrows. Makoto tried desperately to keep a smile plastered on his face and mentally cursed his stomach from making a noise at that exact moment.

"Lunch sounds great, love", Makoto grabbed hold of Miho's tiny hand and allowed her to lead the way. Goro, as always, following from behind, his eyes lingering on the back of Miho's head.

The Café Parisien is located on B deck and is designed to look like an actual café on the streets of Paris. Miho and Makoto seated themselves in the wicker chairs while Goro awkwardly stood nearby. Raising one eyebrow, Miho looked at Goro with a confused expression.

"Are you not going to sit, Mr Sasabe?"

"No ma'am, wouldn't want to interrupt your time with Makoto here", Goro held his hands up to indicate that he is politely turning down Miho's offer to join in on lunch with her and her fiancee. Miho, however, was having none of it.

"Nonsense, Mr Sasabe! You aren't interrupting anything",Miho insisted with a sweet, closed-eyed smile.

"No, I insist-"

"Goro Sasabe, _sit_ ", despite her sweet voice and smile, there was something fierce in Miho's words. A murderous aura if Goro were to describe it. In fact, Goro could easily imagine flames surrounding Miho's head as her hair flared out like said flames.

"Yes ma'am!" Goro immediately pulled out a chair and sat, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. As sweet as she is and as unreal as it sounds, Miho can be downright terrifying. The only other person who has seen this particular side of Miho is Makoto. Picking up his menu, Goro scanned the array of sandwiches, cakes, coffees and teas.

"Alright, what are we having?"

* * *

 

"So your wife is boarding the ship tonight?" First Officer Natsuya Kirishima asked Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba. The captain smiled at the mention of his sweet wife, his cheeks flushing red.

"That's right: as soon as we reach Cherbourg", Seijuro's usually loud, brash voice was now soft and sounding quite lovestruck. "She'll be boarding with her mother", he added.

"When exactly will we be arriving at Cherbourg, Captain?"

"If my assumptions are correct, I'd say at around six"

"Six thirty to be precise", a quiet voice piped up from behind Natsuya. Turning around, Natsuya met a pair of eyes the colour of shamrocks. Second Officer Nao Serizawa placed a hand on Natsuya's shoulder. "We arrive at our first stop at no later than six thirty", Nao was always scarily accurate with time....better than the Captain himself. Turning to Seijuro, he casually asked how his marriage was going.

"Eight months and going strong!" Seijuro proudly announced as he gripped the ship's wheel. So far, his first big voyage (and marriage) was going very well! "I still remember the day I proposed and how her brother threatened to feed me to the sharks on the first ship we board together. Looks like it's _this_ ship!" Seijuro laughed at the memory and shook his head. Natsuya and Nao also laughed, one loud and hearty, the other soft and more of a chuckle than a laugh. 

"Well, we'll be out patrolling. Serizawa here towards the bow while I head to the stern", Natsuya placed a hand on Nao's shoulder, leading him out of the wheel room. Seijuro nodded before focusing his attention back to the wheel. Once the officers left, he thought of how close those two were. 

'It's like they're naturally bonded', Seijuro thought to himself as he steered. 'I wonder if they have a past?'

* * *

 

The waiter arrived at their table with plates of sandwiches and another appeared carrying a steaming teapot. A round of "thank yous" followed as soon as the plates and tea were set down on the table. Makoto reluctantly admitted to himself mentally that lunch with Miho was a good idea after all, especially now that his stomach was practically begging to be filled. 

"There's a saying which I believe can apply here", Miho began, lifting up her pointer finger and closing her eyes. "One cannot think well, love well and sleep well if one has not dined well!"

Makoto couldn't agree more. He took a bite of the sandwich and as he did, his eyes widened. Wow, what soft bread and crisp, fresh vegetables! While he preferred meat, the lettuce, cucumber and tomato filling as well as the slice of Swiss cheese tasted heavenly! Miho couldn't help but smile, her chin resting on her hand.

"Makoto dearest, does it taste nice?"

"Very, love"

Makoto wasn't sure if he heard properly, but he was pretty certain Goro cleared his throat slighty louder than intended during their short exchange. Makoto always wondered if Goro cared for Miho more than a bodyguard usually would care for someone they are hired to protect. Pushing the thought towards the back of his mind, Makoto continued eating his lunch.

Under the table, Miho laced her fingers with Makoto's, her other hand daintily holding the petite sandwich. Makoto had no other choice but to play along. Miho looked up at Makoto and hummed.

"Hmm, what should we do after lunch? Shall we stroll on the decks?"

"A stroll sounds nice. We could even relax on the deckchairs if you'd like", Makoto sugested. 

"Wait, I have an idea! A friend of mine has recently been on a ship and told me how she and her husband stood on the railing with her in front and him behind. She then spread her arms out while he held her hands", Miho explained with a dreamy look on her face. She then placed her hands on Makoto's broad shoulders, her eyes twinkling. "We should try that, what do you say? It sounds so beautiful and romantic", with her tone, Miho was practically pleading. Makoto was taken aback. The thought of  _standing on railing and holding onto a person instead of something more sturdy like the **railing itself**_ made Makoto feel very uneasy. What if Miho fell overboard? What if he himself fell overboard? What if they  _both_ fell overboard!? Makoto hated the ocean. God knows what's lurking beneath those waters, waiting to plunge him under into an endless wet pit, those waters transforming from blue to black the deeper you go. Shaking his head, Makoto objected.

"Sorry Miho, but I think I'll prefer to take a stroll"

Miho looked slightly disappointed, but smiled anyway. "Very well, let's go for a stroll and get our sea legs going!"

* * *

 

 _Cherbourg,_ _France_

 

At exactly six thirty pm, just as Nao had predicted, the Titanic arrived at the first of its two stops before the big journey to New York. Twenty four passengers disembarked while two hundred and seventy four boarded. Two of which were Ms Miyako Matsuoka and her daughter Gou Matsuoka-Mikoshiba. Upon settling into her stateroom, Gou knocked on the door of her mother's stateroom and waited for her to answer the door.

"Yes Gou?"

"I'd like to see my husband, I thought I'd tell you in case you would go looking for me", Gou announced. At only sixteen, she was already married. However, it wasn't an arranged marriage: their feelings for each other are genuine, real. Her mother sighed and stroked her daughter's silky hair. 

"Gou, I do believe he's busy right now and besides, you don't know your way around this ship!"

"Well then I'll ask for directions!  _Someone_ is bound to know where their captain is", Gou insisted. As if on cue, a steward walked past and Gou immediately reached out her hand and tapped him on the shoulder. The steward turned around and smiled at Gou, asking if she needed anything. Clearing her throat, Gou stated her request loud and clear.

"I'd like to see my husband please: Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba. Will you take me to him please?" 

The steward then realised who Gou was, his eyes widening and he nodded. "Certainly Miss Gou, but only if your mother will allow me to do so", he said, gesturing to Miyako. She nodded her head and mouthed "go on" and that was all Gou needed to eagerly nod at the steward and usher him out of the corridor. "So, where does the captain reside on this ship?"

* * *

 

Seijuro sipped his coffee while Natsuya took hold of the wheel. A knock was heard at the wheel room's door and the door opened, revealing only Nao's head. "You have an important guest Captain", Nao stated with a wink as he opened the door fully, revealing a steward standing next to him. 'My very important guest is this steward? He isn't asking to be promoted to captain now is he?' Seijuro wondered as he stared at the man in confusion. However, a girl stepped out from behind the steward, her waist-length burgundy hair no doubt her most striking feature. 

"Gou!"

"Sei!" Gou jogged towards her husband and jumped, his strong hands catching her waist as he spun her around in mid-air. Setting his wife down, Seijuro looked down at her, adoration practically pouring out of his eyes. Nao and the steward exited the wheel room and closed the door behind them while Natsuya focused on the wheel, but smiled to himself. This was close enough to privacy, since  _someone_ had to control the wheel while the captain was preoccupied. Leaning up and standing on her toes, Gou rested her forehead against her husband's. Placing one hand on each cheek, Gou tilted her head and slid her lips onto Seijuro's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miho's little quote: "One cannot think well, love well and sleep well if one has not dined well!" belongs to writer Virginia Woolf (1882-1941)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal: post chapters 2 and 3 before the end of the month. What chapter is this? 3

Unlike the first class dining saloon, with it's narrow-minded, materialistic populace and dreary political conversation topics, the third class general room was full of life. Men smoked cigarettes and drank pints of Guinness, women chatted amongst themselves, some enjoying a smoke and pint of their own and children chased each other. A young man blew a pennywhistle in an attempt to woo a pretty young lady. She blushed and smiled up at him, her mother giggling. A rat scurried past, earning shrieks from the women and turning all of the little boys' heads towards it. Suddenly, the children stopped chasing each other and instead, started chasing the rat. The rat stopped by a boy's feet. As soon as the boy felt the rat on his foot, he cried out in surprise and disgust and attempted to kick it. One of the little boys chasing the rat managed to gently guide it out of the way, sparing it a rather nasty fate, before consuming his chase.

With the rat gone, the boy let out a sigh of relief and sat down on an empty spot on a bench, checking the floor for rats. Thankfully, there were none.

Nagisa felt someone sit down beside him and he turned his head to see who it was. Instantly, his neutral expression became one of delight. It's the bespectacled shoulder-bumping boy from the corridor! He lightly tapped the boy on the shoulder, internally hoping the boy remembered who he was.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Hey, remember me?" Nagisa asked as soon as the boy-literally-turned his attention towards him. The boy looked puzzled at first, but then recognition hit him and he smiled. Nagisa noticed this and raised his eyebrows expectantly, as if telling the boy "say you _do_ know me, since your face shows it". As if reading his mind, the boy pushed up his spectacles before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why yes, I do remember you! If I'm not mistaken, we bumped shoulders in the corridors when we boarded this ship, correct me if I'm wrong", the boy sounded rather sure of himself. Not at all bashful like when they first met. In fact, he seemed rather confident.

"You are not at all mistaken and therefore, I won't be correcting you since you aren't wrong!" Nagisa replied. Holding his hand out, he introduced himself. "Nagisa Hazuki".

"Rei Ryugazaki", the boy-Rei-accepted Nagisa's hand and gave it a firm shake as he introduced himself. 'Fancy name', Nagisa thought to himself. Sounds more first class than third. Turning to his right, Nagisa gestured towards Haruka.

"This is Haruka, but he prefers Haru", Nagisa introduced Haruka to Rei, who clearly wanted to introduce himself but....did Haruka even hear Nagisa? Not likely. His gaze was focused on the small block of wood in his left hand and the tiny chisel in his right.

"Forgot to mention: he's the distant type who tends to get spaced out easily", Nagisa explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Haruka was carving what appeared to be an odd-looking little bird with a rather large head.

"Finished", Haruka said under his breath. Turning to Nagisa, he held up the little bird carving. Upon closer inspection, Nagisa noticed the little fish in the bird's mouth.

"This is Iwatobi", Haruka stated. Before Nagisa could react, Haruka finally spotted Rei. "Who are you?"

"Haru, this Rei", Nagisa announced, "we met while we were searching for our cabins this morning". Rei waved awkwardly, not sure what to make of the situation. An awkward silence hung in the air between the three of them before Rei decided to break it.

"So you call it "Iwatobi"? May I?", Rei held his hand out for the little bird carving, unsure whether or not Haruka will hand it to him. To his surprise, Haruka wordlessly handed Iwatobi over to Rei, who seemed rather amused. 'Odd-looking yet charming little fellow', Rei thought as he stroked the smooth wood. He handed Iwatobi back to Haruka, but as Haruka was reaching out for Iwatobi, Nagisa grabbed it out of Rei's hand.

"He looks more like an "Iwatobi-chan" than an "Iwatobi", so I say we rename him", Nagisa stated. Haruka's mouth was a line as flat as paper.

"Iwatobi-chan?"

"Yep!"

Rei had to admit, "Iwatobi-chan" did sound rather cute. Haruka gently took his little bird carving out of Nagisa's hand and looked at it, blue eyes narrowing.

"Iwatobi-chan it is", he decided before pocketing Iwatobi-chan. Nagisa smiled at getting his way before turning to Rei.

"I always manage to change Haru's mind one way or another", he then rubbed his head on Haruka's shoulder, Haruka simply patting him on the head in return. The action reminded Rei of a puppy and its owner. He then saw Haruka pick up a leather-bound book and taking what appeared to be a pencil out of his pocket.

"Haruka, are you an artist by any chance?" Rei asked out of genuine curiosity when Haruka opened up the book. Haruka looked at Rei and nodded, his fingers gently turning the pages until he found a blank page.

"Haru is quite the prodigy when it comes to creating stuff; drawing, painting, carving, even cooking", Nagisa listed off Haruka's creative abilities, true admiration in his voice, "Haru can do it all!"

Haruka bashfully focused his gaze on the paper, although Rei swore he saw a smile trying to tug at the corner of his mouth. Before he could say anything, Haruka looked up from the paper and into Rei's eyes. Rei was quite taken aback by the intense blue of Haruka's eyes. However, Haruka's voice wasn't as intense as his eyes....in fact, it was rather calm.

"Would you like to see some drawings?"

Rei nodded eagerly, his smile the same sweet yet awkward smile Nagisa saw when they first bumped into each other.

* * *

 

Makoto walked back to his stateroom with Miho's arm looped around his. After a rather filling dinner, he immediately wanted to change out of his suit and into something loose and comfortable. His pyjamas, preferably. Once he reached his stateroom, he unhooked his arm from Miho's and bid her farewell. However, Miho had other ideas.

"Don't you want some company? You have such a big room, big enough for two or even three more people", Miho placed her small hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto tensed at the contact and gently brushed her hand off. He plastered a smile on his face: the trademark closed-eyed, closed-mouthed and head tilt smile.

"Sorry Miho, not tonight. I'm quite sleepy actually", Makoto walked over to his wardrobe and began to take his jacket off, followed by his bowtie. Miho walked over to Makoto until she was standing behind him. Wrapping her arms around his- _oh!_  Rather solid-torso, Miho rested her cheek on his-also solid-back.

"Makoto dearest, you never want to spend your evenings with me", Miho sighed as she nuzzled his back with her cheek. "We are to be married soon and we have yet to sleep in the same bed". Upon hearing this, Makoto grabbed Miho's hands and, as gently as he could, removed them from his torso and turned to face his fiancee.

"Miho.....", Makoto began, but couldn't think of the right words. How on Earth does one tell their arranged marriage fiancee that sleeping with them is the last thing they want!? Taking a deep breath and biting the inside of his cheek to prevent from snapping at her, Makoto took Miho's hand and lead her to the door.

"Not tonight, I'm sorry", he apologised before shutting the door and locking it. Sliding down against the door and landing on the ground with a soft _**thump**_ , Makoto buried his face in his hands. He cannot continue living this way, he needed to tell his mother. He needed to reveal the secret he's been hiding since he was fourteen. But most of all, he needed rest to clear his head.

* * *

 

"What time will we be arriving in Queenstown, Captain?" Natsuya asked Seijuro, who was currently at the wheel. Before Seijuro answered, he stopped himself and smirked.

"Why not ask Nao? You know damn well his predictions are better than mine-wait! Maybe you _do_ know, but you're just messing around with me to make me look moronic!" Seijuro shot a glare at Natsuya, who tried his hardest not to laugh. As soon as a snort was heard, Seijuro grabbed Natsuya and put him in a headlock, aggressively yet playfully rubbing his hair, Natsuya practically pissing himself at that point.

"You little shit!"

"I'm older than you!"

"MEANWHILE, NOBODY IS STEERING THIS SHIP!"

Seijuro and Natsuya stopped their childish antics at the sound of a third voice. Turning their heads in the direction of the voice, they saw a short boy with floppy, dark teal hair and reddish-gold eyes resembling Natsuya's.

Wireless Operator Ikuya Kirishima, Natsuya's brother two years his junior. His arms were folded tightly against his chest and he wielded a perpetual frown. Seijuro immediately took the wheel while Natsuya strode towards his brother, who thrusted a telegram at his face.

"It's from mother, she's just checking in on us. Says the ship gives her an uncomfortable feeling", Ikuya explained with a gruff edge to his voice. Natsuya took the telegram and before he could say anything, Ikuya was already walking out of the wheel room.

"Stop playing around and keep your hands on the wheel!" Ikuya shouted before slamming the door. Seijuro's tan faced paled while Natsuya pinched the bridge of his nose. His little brother was quite mature for a seventeen year old and tended to act as if he were twice his age.

"Yes sir", Seijuro whispered as he steered. Natsuya knew his brother was short-tempered, but he also knew a lot of that anger is directed towards him. One day, he'll sort things out with his brother. But for now, it was onwards to the final stop before heading off to New York: Queenstown, Ireland.

* * *

 

_Queenstown, Ireland_

 

"Isn't Ireland beautiful?" Rei gushed, his eyes taking in as much of the visible landscape as possible.

"It's very _green_ ", Nagisa said between mouthfuls of bread and marmalade. "But yes, it is indeed beautiful", he agreed. Rei grimaced.

"Nagisa please, don't talk with your mouth full....that's definitely not beautiful", Rei pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly, Nagisa wasn't one for basic table manners. Or, technically, bench manners since they were currently sitting on a bench out on the deck.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who talked to me while I had my mouth full, so, in order to not be rude, I replied.....despite having food in my mouth", Nagisa replied defensively and sarcastically. Despite his eyeroll, Rei was amused. 'Well, Nagisa has a fair point', he decided.

At Queenstown, seven passengers disembarked while one hundred and twenty boarded, the Titanic now carrying two thousand two hundred passengers. Not only did passengers come board the ship, but mail too! One thousand three hundred and eighty five sacks of mail were added to the Titanic's cargo. After all, the 'M' in RMS Titanic stood for "mail".

As Rei and Nagisa continued their exchange of table manners and beauty, Haruka sketched the Irish landscape. Drawing was one of his two escapes and was one of the two things he truly had talent in. As he was shading some trees, he thought of the lush, green trees of Chippewa Falls: his hometown. Suddenly, memories of his childhood flooded his mind yet again. He thought of the waterfalls which he would stare at for what felt like an eternity. He thought of the Autumn leaves he tried to jump at and catch. He thought of snow in Winter, which would accumulate on his windowsill overnight. Haruka sighed and tried to block out thoughts of his childhood and the nature which surrounded him as he sketched a lone bird soaring on the paper sky.

A lone bird.

That's what Haruka decided he was. Moving from place to place (migration pretty much, since he preferred Summer over Winter) and alone (until he met Nagisa at a homeless shelter). Yes, he decided he did have the same qualities as the lonely bird in his drawing. Looking up, he gazed at Queenstown one last time before turning to Rei.

"You're right Rei, Ireland is beautiful".

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for joing us for lunch Miyako, Gou", Mrs Tachibana bowed her head as a form of thanks to the two burgundy-haired ladies sitting at the table. Ms Matsuoka smiled her shy smile.

"I haven't seen you in years Midori, I would join you for breakfast, lunch _and_  dinner if I could", Ms Matsuoka said. It was the truth: Miyako Matsuoka and Midori Tachibana are childhood friends who have exchanged letters countless times, but haven't seen each other in the flesh and blood until now. When it was revealed in some letters that both women shall be travelling on the Titanic, they planned to meet up as soon as possible. In fact, Mrs Tachibana practically leaped into Ms Matsuoka's arms when Ms Matsuoka answered the knock on her stateroom door. Now here the women were, having lunch at the Café Parisien with their now teenage children and Miho.

While Gou started up a conversation with Miho, Ms Matsuoka looked at Makoto and smiled. "So, I hear from your mother that you shall be getting married, yes?"

Makoto felt his body tense. How he hated this subject! But, he had no intention of acting cold towards the woman, so he simply nodded, lacing his fingers with Miho's and kissing her hand to emphasize that he was so god dammned happy to be marrying the woman of his dreams who is thirteen years older than him and everything is all fine and dandy! This was too much for Makoto, he needed some time alone. Standing up, he bowed.

"Please excuse me ladies, but I am not feeling well right now. I'll just be outside to get some fresh air",  Makoto excused himself. A look of concern passed over Mrs Tachibana's face.

"Makoto sweetheart, you were fine yesterday.....was it something you ate at breakfast today? Those buckwheat cakes perhaps? I personally didn't fancy them", Mrs Tachibana placed a hand on her son's arm, rubbing slow circles.

"I think so, but I won't be long", Makoto lied before making his way out. He actually really liked the buckwheat cakes.

* * *

 

Sousuke leaned against the railing, lit cigarette between his lips. So this was the legendary "unsinkable" Titanic, huh? Truth be told, Sousuke was never so enthusiastic about the ship. In fact, ever since he left the docks of Queenstown, he's had this nauseating feeling in his gut. God forbid it's seasickness. Hell, he's been fishing with his father on rough seas countless times! But there's just something about the ship which makes Sousuke uncomfortable, although what, he had no idea. A light breeze blew and just as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the cool sea breeze against his face, something else hit him on the face with a _**thwack!** _ Scowling, Sousuke brought his hand up and grabbed what hit him in the face: paper. God damn _paper_.

"You wrinkled it", a quiet yet sneering voice came from beside him. Turning, Sousuke was met by a pair of eyes the colour of the ocean below him. Those eyes, despite their beautiful colour, looked....what was the word? Irritating.

"Well, it came out of nowhere and I had no idea it was your precious sheet of paper", Sousuke retorted. Although he had no idea that on the other side of the "precious sheet of paper" was a drawing. He thrust the paper into Haruka's chest before exhaling a thin cloud of smoke. Haruka glared at Sousuke while he smoothed out the paper, revealing his drawing of a nude lady. Sousuke's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"I-I thought they were blank......", he began, but grimaced once he saw what the drawing was of. "Quite the pervert", he muttered before turning back to the railing and resuming his smoke.

An officer strolled by whistling, tipping his cap at the passengers as a form of greeting. He stopped in front of Haruka and let out a gasp. "Wow, these are amazing!"

Sousuke turned his head towards Haruka when he heard the unknown voice. There, sifting through Haruka's drawings, stood a young officer roughly his age with semi-long burgundy hair tied back into a short ponytail and a very handsome toothy smile. His teeth seemed quite sharp, actually-especially his canines. Sousuke realised he was staring and quickly blinked in order to snap out of his trance. However, he dared a peek back in the officer's direction and almost choked on smoke when he complimented the pervert artist's works.

"You have talent! These drawings are truly something", the officer breathed out in wonder, his eyes lingering more on Haruka rather than the actual drawings. However, Haruka wasn't listening. He was staring up at the figure which suddenly appeared on the upper deck. Short, chestnut brown hair. A solid, athletic build. A chiseled jawline despite his soft features. Height standing at what has to six feet _minimum._ Haruka blinked to make sure he was awake and not asleep in his bed dreaming. He gasped when the boy looked in his direction and stared directly at him. For a brief moment, the boy looked away, but his gaze returned to Haruka.

Haruka couldn't help but grip the pencil in his pocket. He knew what, or really, _who_ to draw tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Mamibana a name! I named her "Midori", which means "green"
> 
> Makoto and Haru shall FINALLY properly meet face to face in the next chapter!.....although that was SUPPOSED to happen in this chapter.....please forgive me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Gosh, it's been a while, hasn't it!? I apologize for the lack of chapters recently, but writer's block is a bitch. I have, however, missed writing and am therefore glad to be able to punch out this chapter. Also, happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains a suicide attempt. While not at all extremely graphic or gory, I'll put in a warning just in case! For those who have never seen Titanic, Rose attempts suicide by jumping off the ship.

Makoto blinked before slowly turning his head around to see if anyone was behind him. No one. Turning back to face the front, Makoto realised the boy on the lower deck was still looking at him. The boy sat on a bench, a short blonde boy on his right and a young officer on his left. The blonde waved an arm in front of his friend's face, who was still staring at Makoto, his eyes unblinking. The little blonde began to laugh as the officer snapped his fingers in front of the staring boy's face as an attempt to literally snap him out of it, yet recieved no response. Makoto began to feel uncomfortable and was unsure of what to do to.

'Should I wave? Walk over and ask why he is staring? Walk away?' Makoto tried thinking of what to do in order to respond to the boy's stares. He eventually decided on the option of waving. He gave a small, shy wave and felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips when the boy waved back, his own wave equally small and shy.

'Alright, we're waving....now what?' Makoto was now beginning to feel very awkward. As if on cue to end the awkward exchange, a small hand lightly touched his shoulder. Makoto turned and his eyes met Miho's.

"There you are dear! How are you now? Still unwell?" Miho's voice sounded genuinely concerned as well as gentle, her fingers softly carding through Makoto's hair. Makoto knew Miho's appearance was an indication for him to return to the table and, as lovely as Ms Matsuoka and Gou are, he'd rather eat with just his mother.

"No, I'm fine now", plastering a forced smile onto his face, Makoto took Miho's hand and allowed her to take the lead. Looking back at the boy, Makoto noticed his change of expression. The boy's face was no longer looking at him with what appeared to be curiosity and awe, but was now frowning and for the first time, his gaze was no longer on Makoto. As Makoto walked away hand-in-hand with Miho, he couldn't help but feel this odd, sudden feeling of guilt wash over him.

"While you were gone, I was discussing our wedding banquet with your mother. She told me you're fond of chocolate, so we can have plenty of chocolate desserts", Miho suggested as they walked. He eyes twinkled at the mention of their wedding, while Makoto's drooped slightly. He desperately needed to speak with his mother.

As the pair entered the Café Parisien, they located their table and sat down. Upon seating, Mrs Tachibana placed a gloved hand on her son's own. "Better Mako?"

Makoto nodded silently, allowing his mother to gently pat his hand, her own hand dwarfed by her son's. Her lively green eyes then twinkled, a sign that she had an announcement to make.

"While Miho went out to fetch you, I recieved a telegram from your father", Mrs Tachibana began. Makoto raised his eyebrows expectantly as a gesture for her to continue. Mrs Tachibana understood the sign and continued. "He says that he has already purchased your tuxedo for the wedding and that five hundred invitations have already gone out with all of Philadelphia's and New York's society attending!" Mrs Tachibana clapped her hands together, her smile wide and displaying teeth whiter than freshly fallen snow.

 _"FIVE HUNDRED!?"_ Makoto ignored all the heads turning sharply in alarm towards him at his sudden outburst. Even Miho herself had her usually calm eyes wide open, eyebrows raised towards her hairline.

"With all due respect Midori love, but isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Miho tried hard to keep her voice calm in order to put a stop to all the attention being drawn to their table. Mrs Tachibana picked up her teacup and took a quick sip before sighing.

"My eldest son's wedding is a grand occasion, I refuse to let anyone miss it!" Mrs Tachibana announced with a wink at her son. Makoto simply pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His mother is one of his most favoured people in the world and Makoto loves her dearly, but ever since she introduced him to Miho, his mother became an entirely new person. Gone are the days of discussing guest lists for birthday parties, baking biscuits which always came out of the oven burnt and reading while sitting on his mother's lap in front of the fireplace. Instead, those days were replaced by discussing guest lists for a wedding, walking into a bakery and ordering the most lavish wedding cake alongside hundreds of unburnt biscuits and pretending to show interest at the tuxedos in his mother's fashion magazine. Makoto felt as though he no longer knew his mother, who was once his go-to for opening up and expressing his true emotions. She only seems to show interest in marrying Makoto off to her friend despite never actually asking for Makoto's own thoughts and opinions towards his arranged marriage. Despite wanting to desperately pour out all of his bottled emotions to his mother, he also feared hurting her. So what else could he do apart from simply plastering on a smile and going along with everything against his will?

Although, aside from his hatred of arranged marriage and having no feelings for Miho in general, there was another reason why Makoto refuses to marry. A very big reason which needed to be announced to his mother as soon as possible. But Makoto feared to mention said reason more than he feared hurting his mother....even more than he feared the ocean (and he _despised_ the ocean).

He feared to tell his mother that he preferred the company of men.

* * *

 

Haruka stared at his sketch with disgust. Everything about it looked wrong: the legs are too long, the hair too flat, oh _God_ , the eyes look cross-eyed. With a sigh, he tore the paper in half and threw his head back onto his pillow. Despite three attempts, Haruka for some reason just couldn't draw the beautiful and intriguing stranger from the upper deck. Suddenly, Nagisa's head appeared, startling him.

"I heard the tear, still unable to capture the beauty of the upper-class man on the upper deck?" Nagisa asked, his head still hanging from the edge of the top bunk. Rei was sitting on the top bunk next to him and Haruka heard him chuckling at Nagisa's words. Haruka gave Nagisa a deadpan look before pocketing his pencil. "No and I refuse to try for a fourth time", he replied before adding "too much effort".

"Well it's boring here, I'm heading off to the general room", Nagisa said as he began to climb down. "Coming Rei?"

"Sure", Rei replied as he descended the bunk. "Are you coming with us Haruka?"

" _Haru_ and no", came the reply.

"Alright, if you say so", Nagisa said before grabbing Rei's arm. "C'mon Rei, I could use an ale and some music right now-oh, bye Haru!", Nagisa dragged Rei out of the cabin and shut the door behind him. Before Haruka had the chance to say goodbye, he heard Rei's appalled voice.

_"You drink!?"_

Haruka couldn't help but softly chuckle. That Rei always seemed to be (fondly) appalled by something Nagisa did, whether it was talking with his mouth full or drinking at sixteen. Haruka frowned at the thought of Rei. Ever since meeting Rei when they boarded the ship, Nagisa spent more time with Rei and less time with Haruka. He didn't want to call himself jealous, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't lonely. Sighing, Haruka picked up his sketchbook and took his pencil out of his pocket. Closing his eyes, Haruka tried to remember the boy's features.

A knock was heard.

Groaning, Haruka threw his sketchbook aside and forced himself up to open the door. His eyes met with Nagisa's.

"Back already?"

"No Haruka, we felt bad for leaving you behind", Rei cut in.

"Haru", Haruka replied.

"My apologies Haru", Rei bowed his head as a form of apology. "But you see, Nagisa insists you join us!" Rei encouraged with a lively tone. Sighing, Haruka picked up his sketchbook and stepped out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Nagisa and Rei smirked at each other, pleased to get their way.

In the third class general room, Nagisa scanned the room with a critical eye. So many fine young men and women surrounded him and all he needed was one. His expression brightened when his eyes finally landed on a rather tall and broad young man-boy probably-standing by the piano, Guinness pint in hand.

'Haru likes them tall', Nagisa thought with a sly grin as he strode towards the young man who towered an impressive twenty centimetres above him.

"Hi!"

The young man (who, upon closer inspection, looked to be no older than Haruka) looked down at Nagisa's smiling face from his level. He raised a thick brow, droopy teal eyes showing confusion.

".....can I help you?"

"I'm Nagisa and I was wondering whether or not you find males appealing", Nagisa announced as he held out his hand.

"Sousuke........", Sousuke took Nagisa's hand and gave it a slow, uncertain shake. His face then turned crimson as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "......and yes, I do find males appealing", Sousuke admitted. That was all Nagisa needed to hear. His face lit up with a mischievous smile as he dragged Sousuke along to where Haruka was sitting with Rei. Nagisa cleared his throat loudly, stopping when Haruka looked up.

"Haru, you could use some extra company every now and then, so I decided to introduce you to Sou here. Tall too", Nagisa stated proudly. Sousuke grimaced at the nickname, but his grimace turned into a scowl when he realised who this "Haru" really is. Haruka seemed to notice who Sousuke was and scowled in return, clutching his sketchbook tightly for good measure.

"I don't think we need an introduction", Haruka said, his tone cold.

"Agreed. Now leave me be", Sousuke said before turning away, Nagisa's smile fading. Well.....there goes his matchmaking efforts.

"Haru, you really need to socialize more", Nagisa sighed.

* * *

 

Makoto lay on his bed, curled on his side. His eyes were unfocused, not staring at anything in particular, unblinking. The plate of scones which sat on his bedside table remained untouched since they were delivered to his stateroom by a steward this morning. They were delivered early for breakfast and it is now five in the late afternoon, evening really. Makoto has been laying on his bed for two hours, drifting in and out of a restless nap. A knock on the door broke his unblinking gaze and brought him back to the present. Heaving his heavy bones off the bed, Makoto walked slowly to the door, steps slightly unsteady from lying down for two hours.

 Upon opening the door, Makoto was greeted by Kisumi's smiling face and Kisumi's alone. Surprisingly, Hayato wasn't with his brother. "Goro took him out for a walk and some fresh sea air. He was feeling a little seasick before", Kisumi answered before Makoto even got the chance to ask. Makoto nodded and stepped aside to allow Kisumi entrance into the stateroom.

"What brings you here?"

"Your mother sent me to help you get ready for dinner sir", Kisumi walked over to the closet and upon opening it, scanned its contents.

"Kisumi, why do you call me "sir"? You know I prefer being called by my actual name", Makoto sighed with a small laugh. Kisumi laughed and winked, which Makoto learned that it means he was joking. Makoto gave a dramatic gasp.

"Why, you knew all along!" Makoto said with an overly dramatic voice, to which both he and Kisumi fell into fits of laughter. Once they have calmed down, Kisumi reached into the closet and pulled out a simple tuxedo, laying it carefully onto the bed in order to not wrinkle it. Makoto frowned at the garment. All he could think of was a wedding tuxedo.

"Makoto....is something the matter?" Kisumi asked quietly, his expression concerned. Makoto sighed, his hair falling into his eyes. Kisumi waited patiently for a response but his master remained silent. Suddenly, Makoto hiccupped. Kisumi saw that Makoto's lips were sucked in and his eyes began to water, the first fresh tear rolling down his cheek. Immediately, Kisumi sat down on the bed, pulling Makoto down with him.

"Tell me Makoto, did something happen today?" Kisumi grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, violet meeting green. Makoto blinked and exhaled, his hiccups beginning to die down.

"I'm not ready Kisumi, I-I can't get married!" Makoto sobbed into his hands, his body trembling. Kisumi looked at him in confusion.

"But...we weren't discussing marriage Makoto", Kisumi said reassuringly. Makoto shook his head.

"No, no we weren't. But the tuxedo just reminded me of weddings since you know, that's what the men wear!" Makoto cried, his appearance suddenly looking so young and vulnerable. "I'm just not ready for this Kisumi! I've got my whole life planned out yet have no say in it whatsoever! I don't even love Miho", while that was true, Makoto didn't mention the _real_ reason he couldn't marry. Real reason be damned, what difference would it make anyway whether he told Kisumi or not? It is frowned upon and because of this: what would Kisumi think of him? Makoto didn't have the mental energy to think about these things. Instead, he simply allowed himself to cry and have Kisumi's hand rubbing slow circles on his back.

* * *

 

At dinner, Makoto was quiet. Around him, everyone was either engaged in a conversation, daintily stuffing their face, or both. Tonight, the captain joined them for dinner. Miho was deep in conversation with Mrs Tachibana and Ms Matsuoka, Gou was sipping champagne while listening to whatever it was Seijuro was enthusiastically rambling on about, Goro tried his best to hide his disgust at his first taste of caviar and Kisumi and Hayato gushed at the desserts they spotted the waiters carrying. While children or servants usually don't join their families or masters for dinner in the luxurious dining saloon, Mrs Tachibana clearly disagreed with those rules. To her, servants as well as children are equally welcomed to the dinner table as any other patron is, hence why Kisumi, Hayato and Goro are at the table. 

Despite the eleven-course meal, Makoto ate little. His appetite seems to have declined and he felt thirst more than hunger. He did, however, sip a lot of champagne. As dinner began to reach its end, Makoto turned to his mother and gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Mrs Tachibana turned to face her son and smiled. "Yes Mako?"

"I think I'll be heading off now mother, I feel exhausted and wish nothing more than a long sleep", Makoto said as he reached into his pocket. Mrs Tachibana stroked her son's cheek fondly and Makoto instantly felt as though he were no longer seventeen and scared, but seven and safe.

"Alright love, you go and get some rest. Why, you have shadows under your eyes my boy", Mrs Tachibana stated as she ran her thumb underneath her son's eyes, as if she were sweeping away the shadows. When his mother pulled away her thumb, Makoto turned his head to kiss Miho on the cheek and stood up out of his chair in order to walk over to Kisumi and Hayato. He ruffled Hayato's hair and bowed his head to Kisumi befors saying his goodbyes and goodnights to the brothers. He then bid farewell to everyone else at the table, saving his mother for last.

Mrs Tachibana stood up to hug her son and was slightly taken aback at how hard and tight he hugged her. Makoto then kissed his mother on the cheek before pulling a small, folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"For you mother, goodnight and goodbye. I love you", Makoto bowed his head as he said this and handed the paper to his mother, who took it into her gloved hand.

Mrs Tachibana kissed her son's forehead before returning to the table. "Goodnight and goodbye Makoto, I love you too".

As Makoto walked away, Mrs Tachibana looked at the small piece of paper in her hand. 'I shall read it when I'm alone later on', she thought.

* * *

 

Makoto ran as fast as his legs allowed him to go, his cheeks tear-stained and red. He didn't care when he accidentally bumped into people or that he was earning quite a few stares. These things were the last of his concerns right now. Makoto coughed when a man lying on a bench blew a cloud of smoke, the wind blowing it onto Makoto's face. However, he didn't stop running. He eventually slowed down when he reached the ship's stern, his running morphing into slow, uncertain steps.

Makoto's palms began to sweat as he looked around the deck. No one, save for that smoking man on the bench was around. The man on the bench didn't seem to have realised Makoto however.

Makoto felt his throat begin to tighten as he slowly made his way towards the railing, his feet suddenly feeling as heavy as bricks, like a sign urging him to stop. Ignoring the sudden weight in his feet, Makoto continued walking for what felt like an eternity before finally reaching the railing. He gripped the railing hard and peered over. Instantly, his heart raced and his breaths became quicker and shorter. The waters below were blacker than the night sky above and held an array of unknown fates: drowning, hypothermia, being eaten alive by some creature. Makoto swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped his drenched palms on his jacket.

Gripping tightly onto a rope, Makoto slowly climbed onto the railing, his legs trembling. Makoto's tears continued to stream down his face as a wave of nausea crashed down upon him. In a matter of seconds, Makoto shall never hear of arranged marriages again, nor shall he have to live with the fact that he isn't like every one else when it comes to sexual orientation. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and counted in his head.

_3.....2......1_

"Don't do it", Makoto's eyes flew opened at the sound of someone's voice. It was quiet, but Makoto could hear the alarm in it. Turning his head slowly, Makoto's eyes widened at the source of the voice. The staring boy! Makoto gasped in shock and the boy, upon realisation of who Makoto is, widened his eyes.

"Please.....give me your hand", the boy reached out his pale hand, his gaze unblinking like always. Makoto violently shook his head.

"NO!" Makoto tried hard not to sound hysterical, but much to his annoyance, failed. The boy remained remarkably calm and stepped closer. He then peered over the railing and looked at the water sloshing loudly below.

"You wouldn't do it", the boy said simply. Makoto tried not to make eye contact with him. Instead, he focused his gaze on the water.

"What makes you say that!? Y-you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Makoto snapped, voice cracking slightly. The boy then began to remove his shoes and jacket, Makoto staring at him in confusion. The boy simply shrugged.

"If you jump, I'll jump after you", he said simply as though it were a casual everyday conversation. Makoto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no! Why would you do that? You'll _die_!"

"I'm a good swimmer".

"The fall alone will kill you!"

"No. It's the cold that kills", the boy's face darkened at those words. He then stepped closer to Makoto, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Please, I've been in a near-death situation with water as icy as those below us right now. The cold is unbearable and you can't think of anything other than the slow death you'll face. Sir, if you'll just take my hand and come on over the railing....", the boy was practically begging at this point, his eyes piercing Makoto's own. Makoto can see the emotion in the boy's eyes despite his remarkably calm face.

"Please, you shouldn't be hanging off the back of a ship when you're young and so full of life", the boy had his hand outstretched, his eyes pleading. Makoto closed his eyes and let the tears fall, his dried cheeks becoming wet yet again. He locked eyes with the boy and inhaled.

"What makes you say I'm full of life?"

"I could just see it in your eyes", the boy replied with absolute sincerity "but I also see fear and that you don't really want to end it this way. So I'll say it one more time: _please_ ".

This time, Makoto obeyed. The boy's words were so sincere and honest, that Makoto couldn't stop himself when he nodded and turned his body slowly, hand grabbing the boy's. Their eyes locked, Makoto's emerald orbs against the boy's hauntingly beautiful sapphires. The stoic-faced boy's lips curled upward into a smile. "Haruka Nanase", he introduced himself.

"Makoto Tachibana", Makoto introduced himself with a shy smile. 

* * *

 

Sousuke leaned on the railing, eyes gazing at the stars and lips closed around a cigarette. Ever since he smoked his first cigarette, he developed the habit of having a late night smoke. Tonight was a very calming night, perfect for said smoke. There were a few people who were also enjoying the calm night: passengers either smoking like Sousuke or taking a stroll on the deck, as well as crew members patrolling the area.

Not only was the sky a cloudless black blanket of shimmering stars, but the ocean was an equally calm blanket of black, minus the stars. In fact, the soft sloshing of waves started to take a toll on Sousuke, who began to feel his eyelids droop. Rapidly blinking his eyes awake, Sousuke exhaled a cloud of smoke and grimaced when a breeze blew it into his face.

A chuckle was heard from behind him.

Turning slowly, Sousuke saw the young officer from this morning. He was easy to recognize with his long hair and sharp features (teeth especially). However, his smiling face-which was a result from the chuckling-softened his features and gave him a less...a less....Sousuke wasn't sure of the right word to use. Menacing? Fierce? Smug? Anyway, it gave him a less threatening appearance.

"Evening sir, I see the wind is playful tonight", the officer greeted with a bow and smirk. A handsome smirk. However, his smirk melted into a grimace when his eyes locked onto the cigarette Sousuke was balancing between his teeth. Sousuke could already tell that the officer doesn't smoke.

Taking the cigarette out from between his teeth, Sousuke gave a small laugh and shook his head playfully, pretending to be mad. "Yeah, bloody wind likes to cover me with the scent of tobacco".

The officer walked towards Sousuke so that he could stand next to him and leaned on the railing, his gaze focused on the black waters. "Doesn't that disgust you? It destroys your lungs and makes you smell awful", as he said this, the officer transferred his gaze from the ocean to Sousuke. Sousuke met his gaze and almost dropped his cigarette. This officer's eyes were downright....what's the word? Piercing! No, no, that's not quite it.....ah! Fiery! Sousuke frowned, still unsure of the right word to describe those eyes. He decided to just go with "beautiful", because he'd be lying to himself if he didn't consider those eyes beautiful at some point. Said eyes are almond-shaped with thin, finely arched and perfectly sculpted eyebrows as well as irises the colour of cranberries. Sousuke never once considered something as ridiculous and pathetic as "love at first sight", but this time....he immediarely decides to label himself a raging hypocrite who just played himself big time.

"Sir? You aren't going to answer me?" the officer's sharp snap and raised eyebrow immediately brought Sousuke back to reality. Clearing his throat, he simply shrugged before tossing his cigarette butt into the ocean. "Well, my father smoked for years and he's fine", came the reply followed by yet another shrug. The officer shook his head, a soft "tch" escping his lips.

"Suit yourself sir, do go on destroying those perfectly fine young lungs of yours", the officer didn't sound mad, just sarcastic (although Sousuke swore he heard a hint of humour in his voice). He then paused and looked Sousuke up and down. "How old are you anyway sir?"

"Seventeen", came the reply "and you?"

"Also seventeen. A lot of the crew on this ship are quire young, even the captain himself", the officer explained. The ship seemed older than the crew itself. However, at the mention of a young captain, Sousuke felt a wave of worry crash down and wash over him. How young was young!? Did this boy-captain have any experience at all!? Sousuke stared at the officer in shock, unable to form any words whtsoever. The officer felt his unease and placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder. 

"The captain is eighteen and his father is a ship's captain as well, so he has all of his father's knowledge-and trust me, his father has obviously been at sea longer than him. His father trained him well, otherwise he wouldn't be the captain of this ship now, would he?" the officer's voice was soft and Sousuke had to admit, it did soothe his nerves a bit. The officer then yawned and took out a pocketwatch.

"Well, I think I'll turn in for the night and ask First Officer Kirishima to take over", the officer announced before letting out yet another yawn. He held out a hand to Sousuke.

"Fifth Officer Matsuoka, Rin Matsuoka", Sousuke couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Rin" eh? The officer, Rin, knew that look on Sousuke's face too well. Almost all the crew members had that same expression when he first introduced himself.

"My name sounds girly but I'm a boy!" he snapped, grabbing a fistful of Sousuke's shirt. Upon realisation that he has displayed rather inappropriate behaviour towards a passenger, Rin immediately released the shirt and bit the inside of his lip, a sheepish expression beginning to form on his face. By then Sousuke has already started to laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He then cleared his throat in order to calm down and shook Rin's hand.

"Sousuke Yamazaki", Sousuke introduced himself to Rin with his far more masculine name. 'Hmm, you look like you'd have a "suke" in your name', Rin thought to himself. What can he say? The name suited him.

"Well Sousuke, goodnight", Rin gave Souskue a tip of his cap before making his way to his quarters. Sousuke felt a wave of playfulness take over him all of a sudden.

"Goodnight Rin!" he called out over his shoulder. Rin stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around, those incredible eyes locking with Sousuke's own.

"That's _Fifth Officer Matsuoka_ to you!"

Before Sousuke could reply, a scream echoed throughout the deck. A _male_ scream. Locking eyes, Rin and Sousuke immediately sprinted towards the direction they assumed the scream came from: the ship's stern.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little scene with Sousuke and Rin at the end occurred while Makoto attempted to jump off the ship and Haru attempted to (and successfully!) save him.
> 
> Shoutout to a friend of mine who drew fanart of the characters all decked out in their 1912 outfits! I won't mention their name in case they want to remain anonymous, but if you're reading this, you know who you are ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a while since I updated shit. My most sincere apologies

Makoto dangled from the stern, hand clutching Haruka's own so tight, Haruka began to feel pain. Haruka, who managed to save Makoto from throwing himself overboard, has to now save Makoto yet again. Only this time, Makoto didn't want to die. While climbing over the railing, Makoto's foot slipped and the only thing which managed to stop him from plummeting into the pitch black water below him was Haruka's iron grip. Now here he is: thrashing like a fish on a hook.

Makoto's screams turned into short, stuttering breaths as he felt Haruka's once dry hand turn wet with anxious sweat. Haruka could feel his body inch forward, due to Makoto's weight and larger frame, his feet struggling to remain planted firm on the deck. Gripping Makoto's large hand with both of his own hands, Haruka grunted as he struggled to pull Makoto up. In fact, he only managed to pull Makoto up by an inch before Haruka's arms buckled from the weight and Makoto's body slipped back down-however, his grip on Haruka never broke.

A scream broke free from Makoto's lips, his legs flailing and kicking the air uselessly. His hand became wet with perspiration and his eyes began to tear up and slowly close as Makoto accepted his fate: that he will die in a few seconds.

"Hey, _wake up_ ", Haruka's panicked voice immediately opened Makoto's eyes and he looked up at him, green meeting blue. Haruka's emotion was shown through his eyes and Makoto could easily detect that.

"Makoto, I won't let go. I promise", Haruka's firm yet sincere voice assured Makoto. "Now pull yourself up", Haruka instructed with a grunt as he gripped Makoto's hand tight and hoisted him up with every ounce of strength his body had. As Haruka began to pull, Makoto grabbed the railing with his free hand and kicked one leg up onto the railing, the next leg following. Once his feet were safely planted, Makoto quickly let go of the railing with the hand holding on and placed it onto Haruka's back. One of Haruka's hands left Makoto's and wrapped around his waist instead. With a final grunt, Haruka pulled and dragged Makoto off the railing and onto the deck, eventually collapsing from exhaustion and Makoto's weight.

Makoto and Haruka lay on the deck panting and shaking, still holding onto each other with Haruka underneath Makoto, mentally cursing the boy for cutting off his oxygen. Makoto noticed Haruka straining to breathe and immediately let go of him and started to ease himself off, but stopped when he heard loud footsteps and a gasp.

A pair of polished black shoes as well as a pair of well-worn brown boots stopped in front of Makoto, who slowly looked up at the owners of the shoes and boots. The black shoes belonged to a young officer who looks a lot like Gou, while the brown boots belonged to a passenger who looked no older than Makoto or Haruka. The officer took in the scene before him: Makoto laying atop Haruka and resting on his forearms, Haruka underneath him with no jacket, shoes and sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. The officer and passenger exchanged a look of confusion and slight disgust, before turning their attention back to the two still sprawled out on deck.

"Evening gentlemen", the officer began with a tip of his cap, "I see you two are keeping warm on this cool evening". Makoto blushed and quickly stood up while Haruka slowly stood up and walked over to his jacket and shoes, putting them on and acting as though nothing has happened at all. How Haruka is acting so calm and casual, Makoto had truly no idea.

"I know from earlier on today that you prefer the company of men Haruka, but I didn't see you as the rather open and public type", a rather irritating and deep voice said. Haruka looked up from tying his laces and saw Sousuke slouching with his hands jammed into his pockets, face unamused. Haruka scoffed and was tempted to throw a shoe at the overgrown fool.

"Listen, I just saved a life and the outcome resulted in me falling while holding on to the victim. Your comments are the least necessary thing needed in this situation", Haruka's voice was calm, yet Makoto could sense the cold and defensive edge to it. At the mention of saving a life, Sousuke's entire expression visibly softened and his eyes shifted from Haruka to Makoto. Before Sousuke could say anything, the officer stepped forward.

"Sir, please state your name so I can report to your family immediately! That is, unless you are travelling alone of course", the officer said.

"Makoto Tachibana and no, I am not travelling alone", Makoto quietly introduced himself. The officer's eyes narrowed. The name "Tachibana" sounded familiar to him and after two seconds, realisation hit him.

"Tachibana, as in Midori Tachibana?"

"Y-yes! But how do you know my mothe-" Makoto gasped and mentally slapped himself. The officer's red hair and eyes were the most obvious giveaway and he didn't even realise it: this is Miyako's son and Gou's older brother Rin!

"So you're Midori's son engaged to Miho?"

"Yes I am and you're Miyako's son who is an officer on this ship, following his father's footsteps?"

"I am and you shall refer to me as Fifth Officer Rin Matsuoka but", Rin's tone of authority softened as he smiled "I'll let you off this time and allow you to just call me Rin".

"You know each other?" Haruka's and Sousuke's voices said in unison. Rin nodded.

"Well, not _personally_. In fact, we never actually met until now", Rin explained. "Our mothers are childhood friends". Rin then realised he was going off-topic and immediately came back to his senses. "A-anyway, Sousuke! Stay here with Makoto and sorry, what's your name?"

"Haru".

"Stay here with Makoto and Haru and give them my coat, they're shaking. Especially Makoto", Rin removed his greatcoat as he gave out his orders, handing the coat to Sousuke. "I'll go and locate Mrs Tachibana". With a tip of his cap, Rin dashed off with an air of heroism and leadership. No doubt a natural born leader.

When it was just the three of them left on deck, Sousuke squatted down in front of Makoto and cleared his throat.

"So, uh _what exactly happened?_ " Sousuke began awkwardly.

* * *

 

Mrs Tachibana patted her hair dry with a fluffy towel, sniffing the lavender-smelling tips and nodding her head in approval. Removing her robe, she slipped on her nightgown and sat on her bed, jumping back up when she heard a crinkle under her backside.

'Oh! It's Makoto's letter which he gave me at dinner', Mrs Tachibana thought to herself as she picked it up. She has yet to read it. Sitting back down on the bed, she unfolded the paper and read aloud to herself.

"Dearest mother, ten years ago you told me that the only way to overcome your fears is to face them. That advice, well, it frightened me even more! But then again, I was only seven and a lot of seven year olds I know are easily scared and intimidated. But one day, I thought "why not face your fears with _another_ fear?" So that's what, dear mother, I shall do: overcome my fears of arranged marriage and a planned life with my fears of the dark and the ocean. I love father, the twins, the Shigino brothers and most of all, I love you. Do not search for me, for I will soon be at peace once I reach the stern. Your eldest son, Makoto".

Mrs Tachibana stared at the paper, unblinking. On the bottom of the page was Makoto's signature, the ink slightly runny and the paper blotchy. No doubt from Makoto's own tears. A small drop fell on the paper. Followed by another. Then yet another. Mrs Tachibana's body trembled as her eyes filled with tears, her breaths short and rapid. Burying her face in her hands, she slid off the bed and onto the floor with a ** _thump_ ** and tore the paper in half.

'This is all my fault', she thought with scorn. ' _This is all my fault!_ ' She forced herself up and ran to her vanity, picking up her jewellery box and throwing onto the floor with all her might. The lid broke off the box and necklaces, rings and bracelets spilled out, littering the floor. She then picked up a perfume bottle and threw it at the wall, the glass shattering on impact and the room smelling strongly of roses. Ignoring the instant nausea from the overpowering reek of perfume, Mrs Tachibana dug her hands into her hair and tried to scream. However, all that came out was a hoarse rasp. She collapsed onto the bed and sobbed into the pillows, her hand balling into a fist around the sheets and almost tearing them.

Mrs Tachibana slowly looked up at the family photo on her bedside table and traced the image of Makoto with her finger. In the photo he smiled his angelic smile and had each hand placed on the shoulder of the twins: his right hand on Ren's shoulder and his left hand on Ran's. Oh, how happy he looked.

"I'm so sorry I've done this to you my angel, it should be me in your place right now", she whispered as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

* * *

 

Rin knocked hard and loud on his mother's stateroom door, a yawning and grouchy Ms Matsuoka answering the door and rapidly blinking at the light.

"Goodness Rin, what ever is the problem?" Ms Matsuoka asked, trying her best to keep calm after being awoken from her slumber. Rin got straight to the point.

"Midori Tachibana's stateroom: what number is it!?"

"Parlour suite B56, why?"

"Her son's life was just saved, he's currently recovering on deck-oh, thank you mother!" Rin gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off into the direction of Mrs Tachibana's stateroom, leaving his mother speechless and pale.

Rin found Mrs Tachibana's stateroom and pounded on the door, praying she was awake or in the room. The door was answered immediately by a tearful Mrs Tachibana, her face red and wet and her hair all straggly. This is nothing like the joyful and sweet woman full of life that his mother described to him. In fact, this is the absolute opposite! Ignoring this, Rin grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Your son is alive. He was saved by a boy and is currently up on deck, hopefully recovering. Come immediately madam!"

Mrs Tachibana's eyes widened as she placed her palm against her mouth. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Rin Matsuoka, if you _dare_ lie to me I shall have you fed to the sharks! Do you speak the truth!?" Rin realised that the woman was near hysterical and the grip on his shoulder became tighter and tighter. He nodded, his face sincere. Mrs Tachibana studied his face for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding.

"Alright, I trust your word. Please take me to him", she took Rin's hand and allowed him to lead her to the stern. The pair strode in silence, Mrs Tachibana's sniffles the only noise. Rin decided to break the silence with his own curiosity. "How do you know my name?"

"Your resemblance to your parents, espcially your mother, is quite strong my boy", Mrs Tachibana replied.

* * *

 

"Will you tell your fiancee?" Sousuke asked Makoto, who has just finished explaining to Sousuke and Haruka his entire dilemma. Makoto wrapped Rin's greatcoat tighter around himself and looked up at the sky.

"No, I don't think so", he decided. "I don't think she's worth it". Sousuke looked skeptical, but decided it wasn't his place to say, so he simply took a cigarette carton out of his pocket. As he was about to offer one to Makoto, a woman's voice called out.

"Mako!?"

Makoto's eyes met his mother's and he tossed the greatcoat aside as he ran to his mother. The two collided into an embrace, fresh tears coming out of both sets of eyes. Mrs Tachibana held her son's head and showered his face with kisses: one on the forehead, one on each cheek, one on the nose and yet another on his forehead. Makoto instantly felt like a tiny child and buried his face in his mother's shoulder, a thing he always did as a child when scared or upset. Several other footsteps and female voices were heard. Ms Matsuoka, Gou and Miho all gasped at Makoto's presence at they began to sniffle and sob out of joy and relief. Miho, the first to speak up.

"Makoto, what on Earth happened!? I was told you were saved! Saved from what exactly?" Miho removed her shawl and wrapped it around Makoto, despite the shawl being too small for Makoto's large frame. Mrs Tachibana remained silent.

"I was leaning over the railing and I slipped", Makoto said. Mrs Tachibana stared at her son in confusion. But Makoto stared back, his eyes saying "let me handle it".

"You slipped? How so?" Miho asked, her eyes widening with panic.

"I was leaning over to see the....the....uh..", Makoto was stuck. He didn't know what to say! As he was trying his hardest to think of the word, Miho looked at his rotating pointer finger.

"Propellers?" Miho guessed as she looked at Makoto's rotating finger.

"Yes! The propellers!" Makoto mentally thanked Miho. "I was leaning far over to see the propellers but slipped, yet Haru here saved me just in time!" Makoto prayed he sounded convincing.....well, to Miho anyway. His mother obviously didn't need convincing.

Makoto then motioned to Haruka, his smile wide and genuine. "That boy there, Haru, is my saviour", Makoto's voice was filled with genuine admiration as he said this and Haruka looked down, slightly uncomfortable from the attention being suddenly drawn towards him. However, Makoto wasn't going to stop any time soon. "If it weren't for Haru being the only one out here, I wouldn't have made it. So from the bottom of my heart Haru, thank you", Makoto bowed his head with reverance at Haruka and Mrs Tachibana threw her arms around him.

"Thank you my dear! Thank you for saving my son! However can I repay you!?" Mrs Tachibana was now crying on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka simply patted the woman's hair and gave a small smile.

"No need to repay me madam, I was simply doing what was right", he said. Miho then ran up to Haruka and took his hands into her own.

"Nonsense! You saved my beloved and my dear friend's son, a reward is needed! Now let's see.....ah! A twenty should do it. I'll just pop into my room to get it-", Makoto gently grabbed Miho's arm before she could leave.

"Is that the going rate for saving the man you love?" Makoto questioned. _Twenty dollars? For saving a life!?_ Now that's just disgraceful! Miho's smile dropped slightly and she daintily tapped her chin with a slender finger.

"Hmm, Makoto is displeased. What to do? Ah, I know", Miho took a deep breath and walked over to Haruka, head held high with confidence. "Haru dear, how would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening? I'd like to get to know the handsome young man who saved my beloved! Please join", Miho clasped her hands together, face hopeful.

Haruka stared at her for a minute before sighing and nodding. "Sure, count me in". Miho smiled and patted Haruka's shoulder.

"Excellent! We'll see you tomorrow then!"

As Miho turned to leave, Makoto chuckled and smiled at Haruka. "I think you should come! The first class-well, the first class I'm aquainted with, aren't as bad as you think......in fact, they'll probably be curious to meet and get to know you! So no backing out, okay?" Makoto seemed really happy and eager for Haruka to join him for dinner tomorrow, so he decided to go because what the heck? It isn't everyday that the third class have the opportunity to mingle with the first class.

"Yes.....I'll be there", Haruka nodded his head and smiled shyly. Makoto's eyes lit up and he held his hand out towards Haruka. Haruka took Makoto's hand and gave it a firm shake. Haruka then leaned in close to Makoto's ear and whispered, his voice suddenly serious.

"Don't you ever attempt to take your own life like that again Makoto, promise me that", Haruka's lips lingered by Makoto's ear for a few seconds before he pulled away. He then jammed his hands into his pockets, nodded at Makoto and everyone else as a form of goodbye and left.

Makoto brought his hand up to his ear, fingers lightly brushing the exact spot where Haruka's lips were just seconds ago, a pinkish red dusting his cheeks and nose.

"I won't Haru, I promise", he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Haru and Makoto get to know each other a little more and of course, Haru's dinner with first class


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Easter btw!

Gou watched as Haruka left the deck in order to return to his cabin and turn in for the night. She then turned her gaze to Makoto, who stared at Haruka's figure with a dazed expression and reddened cheeks. She continued to watch as Makoto was knocked out of his daydream when his mother threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. The woman was a wreck, but Gou didn't blame her: poor soul almost lost her son.

Gou wanted to walk up to Mrs Tachibana in an attempt to comfort her, but she felt a firm grip on her arm. She looked up and met her brother's eyes.

"Gou, you should probably be heading back to your stateroom along with mother", Rin said with a soft tone which he only used with his mother and sister. "Should I escort the both of you?"

"Oh! No, thank you brother, I can manage fine on my own and mother's already making her way back", Gou shook her head as she turned down Rin's offer. Rin seemed slightly taken aback, but smiled and gave his little sister a gentle pinch on the cheek. "Alright then, goodnight Gou", he then caught up to his mother and kissed the woman's cheek, also bidding her farewell and wishing her goodnight. Rin then walked over to the tall young man who stood beside him the whole time.

"I think you should get going as well Sousuke......is an escort necessary?" Rin chuckled. Sousuke blinked and Gou's eyes widened when she thought she saw a light rosy hue dust Sousuke's cheeks.

"Actually.......", Sousuke began as he turned his head away from Rin, a stubborn and childlike expression painting his features. Rin raised an eyebrow, confusion on his face. "Actually.....?", Rin prompted.

"Actually....an escort would be helpful......I'm bad with directions", Sousuke admitted, eyes shut tight and face twisted with annoyance. Rin couldn't help but chuckle, which only annoyed Sousuke further. Gou felt a smile form on her face at the thought of Sousuke; standing at six one, perpetual brooding frown and what she assumed was a strong, powerful build under his clothes, wandering the ship with a confused expression as he tries to locate his way about. She watched as Rin and Sousuke walked away, Rin leading the way and making conversation with Sousuke as the pair walked.

Just as Gou was about to leave the deck, she spotted Mrs Tachibana who was still sobbing and embracing her son. While she previously intended to comfort the woman, Gou decided to just leave her be and allow Mrs Tachibana to have a moment with her son. Her son whom she almost lost. Blowing a kiss towards the Tachibanas, Gou mentally prayed that what happened this night shall never happen again and that every night on this voyage shall remain peaceful and without grief.

As Gou slowly made her way back to her stateroom, she stopped in her tracks. Gou herself was still shaken by what happened to Makoto and she wanted to tell somebody and be held. Wrapping her coat tighter around her body as a sudden breeze blew, Gou broke into a jog as she tried to remember where the captain's quarters were located.

It didn't take long for Gou to locate the captain's quarters and she managed to reach it without being stopped (although it took a bit of work to convince a moody quartermaster to let her pass). Gou knocked on the cabin door and awaited a response, only to be met by silence. She then turned the doorknob and to her surprise, it was unlocked. As she slowly stepped inside, she saw that the lights were on despite the cabin being empty and that there were pyjamas folded neatly and placed on the bed. Removing her red trenchcoat which she wore above her nightgown, Gou draped it on a chair and flopped onto the surprisingly soft bed. The crew had the most uncomfortable accomodations, but it seems to be an exception for the captain. As Gou began to remove her slippers, the doorknob turned and Gou gasped in surprise, only to breathe out a sigh of relief when her husband entered the room.

"Gou! What are you doing here?" Seijuro's amber eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his wife making herself at home in his cabin. Standing up and walking over to her husband, Gou placed her tiny hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Sei, something terrible happened!" Upon hearing this, Seijuro immediately panicked. Closing and locking the cabin door, he turned to his wife and gripped her shoulders firmly yet gently.

"Terrible!? To you!? What happened!?"

"No Sei, no! I'm fine", Gou reached up and framed Seijuro's face, Seijuro exhaling with relief at the mention of Gou being unharmed. "Then what happened, angel?"

"It was Makoto Tachibana, you know him right? From dinner? Shy and sweet with brown hair and green eyes?"

Seijuro's eyebrows narrowed as he tried to remember and when he did, he nodded. "Yes I remember, but what about him?"

"He almost died Sei! He went out on deck and leaned against the railing in order to take a look at the propellors but he slipped and went overboard!" Gou spoke in a rush and her face became redder and redder. "But luckily, a boy who must have been nearby caught him just in time and saved Makoto-oh Sei we almost lost Makoto!" Gou buried her face in her hands and allowed Seijuro's strong arms to wrap around her petite frame and draw her towards his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head, Seijuro remained silent and allowed Gou to cry. Gou eventually pulled away and wiped her eyes before looking up into Seijuro's own eyes.

"Can I stay here for the night? I-I just want you to hold me", Gou quitely said, her voice almost a whisper. Seijuro kissed her forehead softly with a tenderness that was undescribable and left Gou with a heart fit to burst.

"Sure angel, stay with me", Seijuro whispered as he removed his cap, revealing his naturally spiked red hair, which resembled flames. No matter how often her wore his cap, Seijuro's hair never stayed flat. Luckily for him, Gou adored his wild hair, so he never bothered to keep it flat and somewhat neat.

"Alright, I uh....need to get changed", Seijuro rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his bed and picked up the pyjamas. Gou blushed and covered her eyes as she sat on the bed and turned to face the wall.

"Go on, I won't look-I promise!" Gou giggled and winked. Seijuro rolled his eyes and tossed his cap on his desk. "Why of course you won't look dear! I know you have _no_ intention whatsoever at taking a peek at my sculptured physique!" Seijuro playfully said as he turned around and began to undress. Gou has always marvelled at her husband's muscular body although.....she marvels at the body of any man really, so long as he is muscular.....even if it be her own brother. Seijuro didn't realise Gou slowly turning to face him, her eyes looking him up and down. His eyes then met hers and he blushed, for he was standing in only his pyjama trousers and his chest was bare.

Gou herself blushed as she slowly got off the bed and walked towards Seijuro, eyes cast downwards and fingers tangling nervously. She slowly ran her hands up his arms, feeling the solid muscle of his biceps, not realising the hands resting on her hips.

"Y-you're beautiful Sei-", Gou timidly began but was interrupted when her feet left the floor and she was hoisted up, Seijuro carrying her and setting her down on his desk. Upon being placed onto the desk, Gou's timidness melted away as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, rested her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him hard. Seijuro's grip on her waist tightened, but he immediately loosened his grip and broke the kiss, eyebrow raised. Gou's expression was puzzled.

"Why ever did you stop?" Gou asked, her bangs falling in front of eyes. Seijuro swept Gou's bangs and tucked them behind her ears instead.

"What was I thinking!? Setting you down on my mess-filled desk when there's a bed right there!?" Seijuro laughed as he playfully face-palmed himself. Hoisting Gou up and tossing her over his shoulder, he ignored her squeals and giggles of protest as he marched over to the bed and gently set her down. Gou winked and nodded in approval.

"Much more comfortable you hopeless, lovesick fool", Gou laughed, shifting so that there's space for the two of them. "As if I'd sleep on a desk!"

While sleeping on a desk certainly wasn't Seijuro's plan, well.....neither was sleeping straight away, but his wife has been through enough this evening and she was already out cold, her body rising and falling with every little breath she took. Smiling down at her, Seijuro pulled the covers over her body and continued to dress himself for the night.

* * *

 

Makoto's eyelashes fluttered open as the first few streaks of morning light shone through the window. He rapidly blinked his eyes, vision slowly going from blurry to clear. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned before pulling the sheets back and climbing out of bed. Walking over to the window, he wound the crank handle and breathed in the salty, oceanic air as he closed his eyes and felt the early morning Spring breeze on his face. Makoto has always been a morning person and to think: if Haruka never appeared last night, Makoto was never to live through another morning again. Light always wins over darkness in Makoto's mind.

At the sudden thought of Haruka, Makoto felt his neutral expression droop slightly. He never actually _thanked_ Haruka last night! After Haruka _saved his life!_ Instantly, Makoto's calm state morphed into one of distress as he ran over to the wardrobe and threw the doors open, grabbing the first clothing items he saw and then pulling open his bedside table drawer and fishing out his comb. Grabbing the towel which he left on an armchair, Makoto gathered up his clothes and comb, as well as the towel and prepared to bathe.

Once he has bathed and dressed, Makoto decided to skip breakfast with his mother and Miho, who were most likely still asleep. In fact, due to how early it was, Haruka might still be asleep, so he'll have to wait for a few minutes (hours maybe, but hopefully not) before he can find Haruka and thank him. Sighing, Makoto made his way to the Grand Staircase and looked at the clock. The ornate clock read seven forty and Makoto sighed yet again, for breakfast wasn't served until eight thirty, so he couldn't get a quick bite to eat on his own in order to pass the time.

'Perhaps a stroll on deck will help', Makoto thought as he made his way out to the deck.

* * *

 

Due to the early hours, there was a small amount of passengers out on deck strolling, lounging on deck chairs and chatting amongst each other. Makoto leaned on the railing and watched the sloshing waves, the water no longer an ominous black like the night before, but instead a bright and calming shade of blue.

"Why, you're up early today", a loud voice was suddenly heard beside Makoto. Turning his head, Makoto was met by a smiling, bright-eyed officer, his brown curls peeking out from under his cap. Makoto smiled and nodded at the officer, who smiled back at him. "Yes, I'm what some call a "morning person"", Makoto chuckled.

"Well, _I_ am not, but we officers don't have the luxury of waking up whenever we please unfortunately", the officer chuckled and made a sad face with a pout before extending his hand.

"First Officer Natsuya Kirishima", Natsuya introduced himself with an air of confidence. Makoto took Natsuya's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Makoto Tachibana", Makoto introduced himself. At the mention of his name, Natsuya's eyes narrowed and his face crumpled into a frown. Makoto's own expression became a frown and his grip on Natsuya's hand loosened. "What is it Officer Natsuya?"

Natsuya was silent for a moment before he fiddled with his sleeves. "Well you see Makoto, one of our officers, Rin, was distressed over last night's events regarding you. I don't think I need to go into detail of what those events were....", Natsuya explained as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Makoto's expression turned sheepish as he looked down and stared at his shoes.

"I'm sorry.....", Makoto quietly began, but Natsuya cut him off. "Hey, hey what happened last night is in the past", Natsuya assured him. That offered some form of comfort to Makoto, who offered a shy smile. Natsuya's eyes then lit up and a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Say, speaking of Rin: last night I saw him walking and talking with some lad. Steerage I'm assuming from the clothing and the direction they were heading in. Handsome young fellow who wouldn't take his eyes off Rin the ever-oblivious, heh", Natsuya gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about! He was being escorted back to his room by Rin. I think his name was Sousuke...", Makoto trailed off as he tapped his chin with his pointer finger.

"Well, this Sousuke is infatuated with our Rin, I can tell! Oh! I should probably be off: duties and all, you know. Have a pleasant day Makoto!" Natsuya bid Makoto farewell with a nod and wave. As Natsuya waved, Makoto noticed the silver band on his left hand shining in the sunlight.

'Oh, a married man is he?' Makoto thought to himself as he waved back and watched Natsuya's retreating figure.

It was near eight thirty when Makoto checked the clock at the Grand Staircase, meaning breakfast shall commence soon, meaning more passengers will be awake. Haruka amongst those awakening passengers.

'What the hell? Why not have breakfast with Miho and mother after all? Haruka didn't strike me as the morning type anyway', Makoto thought with a sigh. He'll look for Haruka after he has eaten.

Makoto headed back out on deck at around ten o'clock and walked in the direction of where he assumed the third class passengers resided.

* * *

 

"So then I charged past him at break-neck speed and practically _leaped_ towards the finish line!" Rei concluded proudly. Nagisa was impressed by Rei's tale regarding the first hundred meter sprint race he won as a child. Now it was Nagisa's turn to impress Rei with something. Tapping his chin, he tried thinking about any achievement of his. His face lit up when he finally thought of something.

"When I was fourteen, I ate two small loaves of jam and cream-filled bread in one sitting!"

Rei stared at Nagisa, jaw slack and eyebrows scrunched together.

"Nagisa, that is only an achievement if your goal is to become a diabetic!" Rei shrieked with disgust.

"But I _didn't_ become a diabetic, so it's an achievement nonetheless!" Nagisa replied with a wink. Rei buried his face in his hands and groaned while Nagisa laughed and patted Rei on the back. Haruka, who was listening to their little exchange, couldn't fight the tiny smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth. His tiny smile then faded back into his usual neutral expression as he turned his focus back to the drawing he was currently working on, his head moving in time with the music coming from the piano ever so slightly.

"What're you workin' on Haru?" Nagisa threw an arm around Haruka's shoulder as he leaned in to get a better look. Haruka immediately turned away and removed Nagisa's arm with his free hand. "It's not done yet. Don't look". Nagisa pouted and turned back to Rei, striking up a new conversation with him. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to darken the tone of Rei's hair and add detail and folds to Nagisa's shirt.

A few minutes passed and while Nagisa and Rei were still chatting amongst themselves, Haruka at long last finished his drawing: Rei and Nagisa smiling at each other, Nagisa's arm reached up and around Rei's shoulders. Tapping Nagisa on the shoulder, Haruka was about to give him the drawing when everything stopped. The third class general room was, for the first time upon boarding the ship, silent. Chattering turned into whispering, the teenage girl who was playing the piano stopped, children who were chasing each other stopped running, straightened up and tipped their caps if they were boys or curtsied if they were girls.

Haruka looked in the direction of the general room entrance and gasped. There was Makoto, the boy he saved last night. It was not everyday that a wealthy first class teenager visits the third class. Makoto appeared awkward and shy as he slowly made his way over to Haruka. Everyone's eyes followed.

"Hello Haru, m-may I speak with you?" Makoto asked, his hands tucked away in his pockets. Haruka raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Sure". Makoto scratched the back of his head as he looked around at all the passengers staring at him and whispering amongst one another. "May I speak with you _alone_?"

"Sure", Haruka replied yet again as he gathered up his sketchbook and pencil, stood up, placed his drawing in Nagisa's lap and lead Makoto out. As the two left, the general room went back to its usual loud yet pleasant atmosphere. Meanwhile, Nagisa picked up the drawing and gasped, excitedly tapping Rei on the shoulder and waving the paper in his face.

"Look Rei, Haru drew us! Isn't this the prettiest drawing ever!?" Nagisa gushed, marvelling at how the drawing of him and Rei looked so real that it could pass as a photograph. Rei's jaw dropped the second he saw the drawing.

"My, this is exquisite! Haruka's talent truly shines in the arts-absolutely beautiful!"

* * *

 

Makoto and Haruka walked side by side at a steady pace, the breeze ruffling their hair. Haruka walked quietly, sketchbook tucked in his arms. Makoto cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Haruka beat him to it.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Makoto blinked, mind blank, but then he remembered that this was why he is with Haruka at this very moment. "O-oh yes! Yes, that's right! I came to you because I wanted to thank you....for last night....", Makoto said as his hands began to fidget. Haruka looked taken aback but nodded. "It was what I had to do", he simply said. Makoto nodded before letting out a loud sigh, stopping in his tracks as he did so.

"Look, I'm sorry for placing all this upon you, but I'm engaged to my mother's friend and I feel trapped due to not having my own say in the matter, meanwhile mother has already sent out _five hundred_ invitations and oh _God_ Haruka, I'm just so unsure of whether or not I could take this anymore", the words tumbled out of Makoto's mouth in a rush, his voice becoming higher and his speech faster the more he talked. Haruka simply remained silent, allowing Makoto to vent and nodding every now and then.

"Well why don't we discuss something else? It will take your mind off things", Haruka suggested as he stared out at the ocean. Makoto considered this and as he stopped fidgeting around with his hands, he instead jammed them in his pockets. "Alright then.....how about we get to know each other? I'd like to know more about my saviour if you don't uh, mind?" Makoto suggested with a hopeful smile, to which Haruka replied with a silent nod.

"I'll go first if you would like? Alright, I'm the oldest of three-Ran and Ren are fraternal twins and they're back home with father. Uh, I live in New York city and state but was born in Philadelphia AND have Japanese roots! My great-grandparents from both sides were Japanese immigrants believe it or not! Let's see what else.....ah! Despite popular first class beliefs, I happen to _HATE_ caviar and actually don't mind sleeping on a third class bunk bed", Makoto stated. "Your turn Haruka".

"First, drop the "ka"; it's not necessary. Second, unlike you, I'm not from New York or Pennsylvania", Haruka began, "I'm from Wisconsin-Chippewa Falls for the exact location and like you I have Japanese roots. I've been living alone since I was fifteen due to losing my father to the flu and my mother due to a house fire which not only left us homeless, but left me orphaned", Haruka paused when Makoto's face became distressed. "Oh, no Makoto, don't pity me please. I found a homeless shelter and that's where I met Nagisa, my friend and travelling companion. Anyway, Nagisa and I left Wisconsin and managed to get all the way down to California", Haruka continued while Makoto listened, intrigued and fascinated.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but uh, how did you afford to travel? Oh God Haru, I'm sorry I take it back!" Makoto immediately buried his face in his hands while Haru let out a small, breathy laugh.

"I sold drawings, Nagisa played his little flute in the streets and poker games in between", Haruka casually replied. He was not at all offended by Makoto's statement. Makoto replied with a simple "oh" and let out an awkward laugh before encouraging Haruka to continue.

"So while in California, Nagisa and I worked on a squidboat in Monterey and then I sold portraits at a pier in Santa Monica for ten cents each. I worked my way from place to place until I made enough to reach Britain and now I'm going back home", Haruka concluded.

"Wow! Hard work really got you places didn't it!? I....never really had to work hard for anything: it just got handed to me-but no more of that! Is it alright if I see your drawings?" Makoto requested with a smile, to which Haruka tilted down his head and averted his eyes to the ground so that Makoto won't see the redness of his cheeks. "Of course". Haruka sat down on a deckchair with Makoto sitting on the one opposite and opened his sketchbook. Makoto's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened when he saw the first drawing: a nude ballerina. In fact, a lot of Haruka's drawings were of nude women and even nude men. Upon seeing the drawings of nude men, Makoto felt his palms sweat and furiously rubbed them on his thighs, Haruka looking at him with a blank expression.

"Haru, were any of these drawn from life? They are amazing by the way; very detailed and so realistic!" Makoto marvelled at the drawings and stroked the soft paper gently. Haruka nodded. "Yes. All from life. In Paris, there were some people who were willing to take off their clothes and be sketched. They loved the drawings, but I didn't make a lot of sales in Paris", Haruka stated with a shrug. 'Paris!? Haruka really _does_ get around despite his minimal income', Makoto thought.

Time passed and the two boys continued to talk and get to know more details about each other. At some point, Makoto had some phlegm stuck in his throat which he struggled to get rid of. 'Conveniently, we've stopped at a railing', Haruka thought before rolling his eyes.

"You won't get anywhere by constantly trying to clear your throat Makoto, you need to spit it out", Haruka said. Makoto looked appalled and disgusted.

"Haru, not in public! That's disgusting!"

"Makoto, quit the gentleman act, lean over the railing and spit", Haruka's tone was monotone, but something about it caused Makoto to sigh and after having a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, spat out the phlegm into the ocean. Haruka's facial expression was flatter than the horizon. "That was pitiful Makoto. Watch", Haruka cleared his throat before making a disgusting noise which rumbled from the back of his throat, sucked his lips in, arched his back, leaned his head back and thrusted his head back forward as he spat out what looked like a bullet.....of phlegm and saliva.....revolting.

"HARU!"

"Now you try", Haruka said. Makoto winced and sighed before eventually mimicking Haruka's actions and spat out a spit bullet like Haruka's, only smaller. "Better, but not quite there yet. Watch", Haruka loudly cleared his throat but was cut off by a female voice.

"Mako!"

Makoto and Haruka turned around and met eyes with Mrs Tachibana. Miho and Gou were present as well. Mrs Tachibana was speechless before giving a little giggle and shaking her head. "Boys, while I would like to ask what you two have been up to, a part of me would much rather remain silent and carry on with my day". Haruka looked down while Makoto awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  Miho on the other hand was straining to hide her disgust, her smile wobbly. Gou bit back a giggle.

"Anyway Makoto, you've been out all day! We miss you, you know that? Come on, let's get you bathed and then dressed for dinner", Mrs Tachibana gently took her son's arm and passed him to Miho, who slipped her hand in his. "We'll see you at dinner young man", Mrs Tachibana said to Haruka before leaving, Makoto and Miho following. Haruka's eyes lingered on Makoto's back and he felt an unstoppable small smile form on his lips. Gou then tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes blinking rapidly before meeting hers.

"Haru was it? Pretty sure that's what my brother said..... anyway! There is absolutely no chance that you are marching into a first class dinner wearing a loose, untucked shirt and boots which have seen better days!" Gou shook her head as she looked Haruka up and down, taking in his physique.

"Right, yes I see......", Gou muttered as she continued her examination. When she finished, she thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "I've got just the thing! Come with me Haru", Gou excitedly said as she lead Haruka by the arm and practically dragged him to her stateroom.

* * *

 

Haruka stared at the clock at the Grand Staircase as he waited for the Tachibanas, Miho and the Matsuokas to show up. He had to admit: Rin's borrowed tuxedo was surprisingly comfortable, even if it was a little bit big. Haruka heard voices and saw Miho and Mrs Tachibana approaching with a man who Miho called "Goro" following close behind. Haruka was about to call out to the women, but they were deep in conversation and didn't seem to notice him. Two pink-haired boys, one Haruka's age and the other a child, walked past and the older boy called out to Mrs Tachibana, who turned and waved. Not the boy Haruka was expecting to see calling out to Mrs Tachibana. Haruka was growing impatient and was wondering whether or not the invitation to join Makoto along with his family and friends was a joke or not. Sighing, Haruka stuffed his hands in his pockets and was about to leave when he heard a soft voice.

"Nice tuxedo", looking up, Haruka's eyes locked into Makoto's beautiful emerald ones. With his hair slicked back and a tuxedo of his own, Makoto was breathtaking. "Fank- _thank_ you", Haruka replied quietly. Makoto chuckled before walking to his mother, motioning for Haruka to follow.

"Mother, everyone, may I present my saviour and newest acquaintance: Haruka Nanase", Makoto announced before quickly adding "but he goes by Haru". The group gasped at Haruka's polished appearance and welcomed him as they introduced themselves while they walked to the first class à la carte restaraunt.

As the group reached the table, the Matsuokas were already seated, an off-duty and suited up Rin was joining them. As everyone reached the table, they immediately seated, Haruka being the last to grab a chair. He silently fumed that he was unable to sit next to Makoto, who sat between his mother and Miho. He ended up between Gou and Rin which he didn't mind really, so long as he didn't sit next to the older pink-haired boy (who he discovered was named Kisumi and his younger brother is Hayato) with the slightly irritating voice and tendency to stare and wink at Makoto everytime the two shared a joke.

The evening went by surprisingly well due to everyone not being the slightest bit snobby or materialistic like Haruka feared.....in fact.....he quite liked this group. He even tried caviar for the first time and understood why Makoto despised it. As Haruka downed his glass of water due to the caviar's excessive saltiness, Rin tapped him on the shoulder.

"So tell me Haru, where did you get that tuxedo? I must admit, you look quite dashing", Rin admitted with a small laugh. Haruka pointed his thumb at Gou beside him.

"Your sister. This is actually _your_ tuxedo which she bought for you in Paris, but I needed something to wear for tonight", Haruka said before taking a bite of his bread roll. Rin paused, soup spoon inches away from his mouth as he looked at Haruka, then Gou, then back to Haruka. "Tch, just keep it. I have told Gou many times not to spend excessive amounts of money on me, but clearly my words fall on deaf ears", Rin said sarcastically yet humourously as he rolled his eyes before popping the spoon in his mouth. Gou scoffed as she mimicked her brother's words in a mocking tone while stabbing her fork into a piece of smoked salmon.

The evening continued, as did the conversations, laughs, music....and plates. God, the food never stopped coming! While Haruka was more than satisfied to have eaten the largest meal in his seventeen years, enough is enough! Surely just three courses is more necessary than _eleven_! Haruka was certain he will pass out from overeating and was thankful when dinner at long last came to a close. As everyone began to stand and bid each other farewell, Haruka took a small piece of paper and a pencil out of his jacket pocket and quickly scrawled a note.

"I'm exhausted and shall be heading off to my room and turning in for the night", Miho told Makoto "will you come as well?" Makoto bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, smiling politely.

"I'm unsure of whether or not I will yet....perhaps dear", Makoto lied with a close-eyed smile. Miho however, seemed convinced as she kissed Makoto on the cheek before making her way out, stopping only to kiss Haru on the cheek.

"It was nice of you to come Haruka dear, you're a lovely young man", Miho said with a warm smile. Haruka nodded in return and waved to her as she left. Haruka then stood up, walked over to Makoto and extended his hand, little note tucked under his thumb.

"Thanks for inviting me. Bye Makoto", Haruka said as he shook Makoto's warm hand, carefully sliding the note into his hand. Haruka retreated with his eyes fixed on Makoto, only breaking eye contact when he almost bumped into a waiter. Makoto smiled at Haruka, who had his back turned and was leaving the restaraunt. He frowned when he felt something in his hand and opened his palm to reveal Haruka's note. Hiding the note under the table, Makoto unfolded and read it:

_"Meet me at the clock"._

* * *

 

Makoto reached the Grand Staircase and saw a figure standing at the top of the stairs, back turned and staring at the clock, which read nine o'clock sharp. Exhaling, Makoto climbed the stairs, his footsteps most likely heard because the figure turned. Haruka's beautiful blue eyes were the first thing Makoto noticed and he smiled when Haruka himself smiled.

"Do you want to go to a real party?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, this took me FAR too long to write and it ended up far longer than expected, shite
> 
> Next chapter: Makoto goes to a real party


	7. Chapter 7

Makoto eyes widened at the sight and sounds around him, fascinated by the drastic change in environment. While the first class à la carte restaraunt was in every way beautiful and lavish, with its eight-piece orchestra playing delicate chamber music, a third class party was a whole different world. Celtic music blared from violins, flutes and drums while the passengers looped arms and twirled around, the women and girls swishing their skirts in a blur of brown and earthy tones. The men were all red-faced and competing in drunken rounds of arm-wrestling, the losing one forced to hand over to the winner whatever random loot was in their pockets; cigarette cartons, pocket knives or loose change.

Haruka took Makoto's arm and dragged him over to a small table where two boys were chatting and laughing with each other. "Makoto, this is Rei and Nagisa", Haruka spoke loudly over the noise as he pointed to Rei and Nagisa. They each waved and smiled at Makoto, Rei reaching his hand out to shake Makoto's own.

"So this is what you do for entertainment?" Makoto shouted and Nagisa nodded. In all honesty, the ambience reminds Makoto of a tavern. Now this, like Haruka mentioned at the clock, is a real party. As Makoto clapped his hands in time with the music, he felt his heart melt at the sight of Haruka having both hands grabbed by a little blushing girl no older than eight and dragged out to where passengers were dancing. Haruka looked back at Makoto, his facial expression unreadable, yet Makoto somehow managed to sense Haruka's emotion as a silent plea for help. Makoto simply smiled his trademark close-eyed smile and gave Haruka a tiny wave. Haruka rolled his eyes in response but once he turned his attention back to the girl, a smile spread across his face.

"You wanted to dance, yes?" Haruka crouched down slightly so he was at level with the girl and she nodded shyly.

"Y-yes please! Don't tell mummy....but I want to marry you", she looked down at her shoes and Makoto could tell from where he was currently seated, that Haruka was trying hard not to chuckle. Haruka simply grasped the girl's little hands and began to swing her around, the girl squealing with delight.

"That little one loves Haru and tends to stare at him whenever he's drawing", Nagisa explained as he observed Haruka dancing with his young admirer. "Ah yes, I've spotted her gazing at Haruka several times, sometimes even walking over to him and asking what he's drawing. Sweet little dear", Rei added with a fond shake of his head. Despite his solemn resting face and quiet self, Haruka is showing a more loving and youthful side of him, one Makoto is finding quite sweet.

"While it may not look like it, Haru is actually quite good with children when he wants to be", Nagisa piped up beside him, Makoto breaking his gaze from a dancing Haruka to face Nagisa's child-like face. 'No doubt that he will easily get along with the twins if he were to meet them one day', Makoto thought. Ren and Ran will most likely find Haruka dreary at first due to how serious and quiet he is, but once this side of him is revealed, the twins will take an instant liking to Haruka. Just thinking of the twins made Makoto miss home more than ever.

'Home is only about two or maybe three days away, I'll be with father and the twins soon!' Makoto tried to clear his mind of negative emotions and instead replacing them with optimistic thoughts. Said thoughts were cut short when the music playing had stopped and the third class general room flooded with applause. Makoto clapped too. The band leader turned to his band members to discuss the next song and once they all nodded in agreement, the lively Celtic melody had everyone back on their feet and in a rush to find a partner. Haruka crouched down so his eye level met the little girl's.

"I'm going to dance with him now", Haruka told her softly as he looked in Makoto's direction and pointed at him. The girl nodded shyly and walked over to where her parents were, disappointment plastered on her features. "You're my best girl", Haruka assured her and the girl smiled before running over to Makoto and grabbing his large hand in her petite ones. Makoto looked at her in confusion yet allowed her to drag him out of his stool and over to Haruka, who patted the girl's hair before she ran over to her parents. Makoto let out an awkward, breathy laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, Haruka watching him with his arms loosely crossed.

"You going to dance with me or not?" Makoto was thrown off-guard by Haruka's sudden question, his face suddenly feeling hot.

"A-are you sure you want to dance?" Makoto looked around at the dancing couples "I don't even know this dance". Haruka shrugged, his gaze on Makoto unbroken. "Neither do I, just follow what the others do", Haruka said as he took hold of Makoto's hand and placed his free hand up on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto lightly placed his free hand on Haruka's waist, his touch feather-like.

"Actually grab me Makoto", Haruka said with a deadpan voice, his face clearly unimpressed. Makoto let out a laugh and a sigh as he took a proper hold of Haruka's waist.

 "There. Better Haru?"

"Yes. Now dance", Haruka began to lead and Makoto tried his best to follow. The steps were more hops and jumps than actual dance steps and Makoto eventually managed to succeed in learning the dance. From the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa drag Rei over to the makeshift dancefloor and he held Rei the same way Haruka is currently holding onto Makoto. Rei looked down at his feet in order to hide his reddened face, but he held onto Nagisa how Makoto is holding onto Haruka. However, the two seem to know this particular dance a lot more than Makoto or Haruka, for they have already hopped and turned their way to the middle of the dancefloor without error.

"Haru, Makoto!" Nagisa called out to them, his hair wilder than usual and his eyes shut tight as he laughed. Rei turned out to be quite the skilled dancer, Nagisa allowing him to take the lead. At some point Rei twirled Nagisa around and then dipped him, earning the pair a round of applause and whistles from the spectators on the sidelines who weren't dancing. Meanwhile, Makoto was having the time of his life. His hair once slicked-back, was now back to its usual scruffy self and he can't for the life of him remember the last time he felt this much joy while dancing. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, Makoto snuck a peek at Haruka and felt his heart jump in the exact way he was currently jumping around at this very moment. With rose-tinted cheeks coloured by physical activity on his pale face, fine strands of silky black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and eyes which appeared bluer than usual, Haruka was handsome in every way. Makoto blinked rapidly when he realised his grip on Haruka's waist has tightened slighty, yet Haruka didn't seem to notice.

"Tired yet?" Haruka called out over the music, his cheeks becoming redder and redder the more he moved. Makoto shook his head as he smiled cheekily.

"Not at all! This is fun!"

A sudden smirk spread across Haruka's face and Makoto didn't know whether or not he should feel threatened, confused or both. "Come on up then", Haruka broke free from Makoto's grip and climbed up onto a makeshift stage, pulling Makoto up onstage after him. Makoto suddenly felt exposed as all eyes focused on him and he rubbed his clammy hands together. Haruka stared at him with wide eyes, a sign urging him to dance. Makoto bit his lip and shook his head, avoiding eye contact with the crowd. Haruka sighed and made his way to the center of the stage, removed and handed his jacket to Makoto and began to tap dance......well, he wasn't wearing tap shoes, but he imagined that he was as he moved his feet the way a tap dancer would. The crowd began to clap and cheer at Haruka, whose movements were becoming faster and appeared more effortless. Makoto's eyes widened at the speed and accuracy of Haruka's movements and instantly, he felt his shyness melt away. Removing his own jacket and tossing both his and Haruka's to a nearby woman, Makoto jumped next to Haruka and did some tap dancing of his own....well, he tried his best to mimic Haruka's fluid and graceful yet powerful foot movements and stamps. The crowd didn't seem to care whether or not Makoto was as skilled as Haruka however, for they cheered him on anyway. Nagisa then hopped up on stage, Rei following from beind and the two linked arms, skipping and spinning around.

"Shall we?" Makoto held his arm out towards Haruka who linked his own arm with Makoto's. Soon they too were skipping and spinning in circles just like Nagisa and Rei, the only sounds coming out of their mouths being laughter and shrieks of delight.

* * *

 

"Bidding him goodnight are you?" Goro asked as he and Miho walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Makoto's stateroom door.

"Indeed I am! I may even stay the night, who knows?"Miho replied as she knocked on Makoto's stateroom door, frowning when no one answered. "Makoto dear? Are you there?" Miho called out as she twisted the knob, which turned out to be unlocked. With a small gasp of surprise, Miho took a small step into the stateroom and looked around. The stateroom was empty.

"Dear God, he better not have fallen overboard again", Miho muttered to herself as she checked the bedroom, which was empty. Sighing, she made her way out of the stateroom and slammed the door behind her. Ever since she boarded this blasted ship, Miho hasn't been able to spend _one_ damned eveing with her fiancee and she is losing patience.

"Ma'am? Is something the matter?" Goro's voice rang in Miho's ears as she snapped out of her fuming trance and met her bodyguard's eyes.

"O-oh! Yes, yes, everything is fine Mr Sasabe! Makoto is absent from his room yet again, but I feel as though I've grown used to it now!" Miho's expression transitioned from murderous to angelic all in a matter of seconds and her tone of voice, despite it being cheery and practically dipping with a sweetness sweeter than honey, made Goro nervous.

"Well, I'm sorry this has happened again Miss Amakata-Tachibana! _Miss Tachibana_ ", Goro corrected himself before continuing. "Why don't you head over to your own stateroom and get some rest? I know that underneath that eye makeup and powder you have shadows under those eyes of yours ma'am". Miho nodded and turned in the direction of her stateroom but stopped in her tracks and whipped around, grabbing Goro by the tie and pulling him in until his face was only an inch away from her own.

"As my loyal bodyguard and servant, Goro Sasabe, I have one request before I turn in for the night", Miho whispered. Goro felt his hands go clammy and he tried to avoid making eye contact with Miho because good Lord, she frightens him despite her sweet appearance!

"What would that request be?"

 _"Find him!"_ Miho was no longer whispering now, but she kept a smile on her face. Letting go of Goro's tie, she gave him a wave and bid him farewell before making her way to her stateroom.

* * *

 

Sousuke's arm shook as he struggled to keep it upright. Shit, this Makoto is a lot stronger than he looks! Mind you, Makoto himself was struggling as much as Sousuke. Haruka patted Makoto on the back while scowling at Sousuke. Nagisa and Rei shouted cheers and encouragements in Makoto's ears, although they also supported and cheered on Sousuke. With a final grunt, Makoto slammed his and Sousuke's clasped hands onto the table and grinned, Nagisa throwing an arm around his shoulders and shouting out cheers. Rei clapped and patted Sousuke on the back, congratulating his efforts. Haruka held his palm out on the table.

"You lost Yamazaki, pay up", Haruka demanded. Rolling his eyes, Sousuke rummaged about in his pockets and tossed a half-full cigarette carton onto the table. Haruka took the carton and handed it to Makoto.

"You won the arm-wrestle, here's your prize", Haruka said. Makoto looked down at the carton in Haruka's hand and his expression became what one would call "uneasy". Shaking his head, he gently pushed Haruka's hand away. "Thank you, but no thank you. I don't smoke", Makoto held his hands out as a form of refusal for the gift.

"Fair enough, I'll keep them", Haruka said as he took two cigarettes out of the carton and handing them to a displeased Sousuke, while keeping the rest.

"Pints! Free pints on me lads!" Makoto turned his head to the source of the noise. An obviously intoxicated man was stumbling about carrying two pint glasses of beer, asking if anyone wanted one. Everybody seemed to be ignoring him. He eventually approached Makoto and shoved a glass directly in front of his face.

"Pint, rich lad!?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you", Makoto took the glass while Haruka took the other one the man held. The man then drunkenly stumbled away in search for more beer. Makoto examined the dark liquid and sniffed it. He's never had stout before, or beer in general really. Raising the glass to his lips, he took a sip and sucked his lips in, contemplating whether he liked the beer or not. He took another sip. Followed by another. He eventually drained half the glass without realising.

"Makoto......do you want another one?" Haruka asked, his eyes opened wide. He hasn't even started drinking his own beer yet. Makoto blinked and looked at his glass, shocking himself at the amount he's already consumed.

"Oh...actually, I _would_ like another", Makoto admitted. Wordlessly, Haruka handed his beer to Makoto, who hesitantly took it. "What about you Haru?"

Haruka remained silent, but smirked when he saw Sousuke carrying two pint glasses and thumping them down on the table. "I've got one", Haruka turned to grab a glass but Nagisa swatted his hand away.

"Oi! Haru, no: that's Rei's first beer!", Nagisa announced as he held the glass out to Rei, who stared at it in disgust.

"Absolutely not Nagisa! Haruka, take it-I do not drink", Rei pushed Nagisa's outstretched hand away, allowing Haruka to ease the glass out of Nagisa's fingers.

"Thanks Rei", Haruka thanked Rei and turned to face Makoto, who has already drained his beer yet again.

 _"Makoto!"_ Makoto simply laughed at Haruka's wide-eyed expression, a high-pitched giggly laugh. Excellent, already intoxicated after just two pints. Haruka rolled his eyes and shook his head before raising the glass to his lips.

* * *

 

Sousuke jogged out of the general room and onto the deck, sighing with content at the instant change of ambience. It was getting ridiculously stuffy and uncomfortable below deck and with what seemed to be at least a third of the steerage passengers all crammed together in a gleeful yet drunken assembly, Sousuke swore he'd become a claustrophobic misanthrope. But that was the least of his problems: Haruka has all but two of his cigarettes and he lost to an arm wrestle not only his cigarettes, but his pride as well. Beaten by first class! As if that's new.

As he walked to a bench and sat down, Sousuke took the cigarette tucked behind his ear, placed it between his lips, took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette. One left. He decided to save it for when the Titanic at long last reaches her destination, which will hopefully be soon. Oh, how he despises this ship! He's felt more comfort and safety on a wooden fishing boat on a stormy ocean! Leaning back on the bench, he allowed his rigid form to relax as he gazed up at the stars, not exactly focusing on them but not staring absent-mindedly either.

Sousuke never truly understood why society found stars so ridiculously beautiful. Mind you, he does find them beautiful himself, he just thinks people give stars more recognition than necessary. At the end of the day, they are simply just illuminated dots in the sky located an eternity away. There are more beautiful and easier things to reach in nature.

"Fine night out, isn't it?" Sousuke's head turned in the direction of the smooth, yet familiar voice. Young officer Rin was gazing up at the night sky with wonder, his hands rubbing together for warmth. Sousuke didn't reply, he just stared at Rin with confusion, cigarette balanced at the tip of his teeth. When on Earth did he get there!? Not that Sousuke is exactly complaining but, he swore the deck was near empty!

"Do you ever reply when I try making casual conversation?" Rin's tone was dripping with sarcasm as he folded his arms and raised a perfect brow at Sousuke. Exhaling smoke, Sousuke cleared his throat.

"Do you ever work on this ship or is your job simply just roaming the decks?"

Rin's unimpressed expression and scoffed "tch" did little to intimidate Sousuke....in fact, he snorted.

"I do work on this ship, thank you very much. Yes, I do a lot of patrolling in between, but that's because it's calming and I actually enjoy it", Rin stated as he sat down on the bench next to Sousuke.

"You also like sitting down with passengers and talking", Sousuke pointed out before taking a drag. Rin gave a small laugh and nodded, but his smile faded away when Sousuke blew out smoke.

"Lord above, Sousuke must you really punish your lungs this way?" Rin groaned in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sousuke shrugged in response and tossed his lighter, catching it with one hand before tossing and catching it again. "Not the excessively talkative type are you? Well, that's alright I-"

"It calms me", Sousuke's voice cut off Rin's. The lighter fell onto the floor as Sousuke missed a catch.

"Calms you?"

"That's right", Sousuke bent down to pick up the lighter and resumed to toss it. "It calms me just like how patrolling on a crime-free boat calms you". Rin was intrigued. "Is there something making you anxious Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked down at his shoes, avoiding Rin's eyes. Rin tapped Sousuke on the shoulder, smiling at him when he at long last met his eyes. "Sorry, did I offend you? You don't need to respond if I've said something to make you uncomfortable. Enjoy your smoke-"

"I hate this ship!" Sousuke suddenly blurted out, his voice coming out louder than intended, face unintentionally leaned too far forward. "I hate this ship", he repeated, softly this time. Neither spoke or moved. Neither seemed to notice how close their faces were either. Eventually, Rin broke the silence, face still close and unmoving. "Why?"

Sousuke had the strongest urge to throw his cigarette into the ocean, tuck Rin's wispy strands of hair behind his ears and pull him in to kiss him. Beautiful, beautiful Rin. Blinking rapidly and fighting said urge, Sousuke leaned back, took the cigarette out from between his lips and took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Ever since I stepped onto the gangplank when boarding the ship in Queenstown, I felt ill", Sousuke began "and at first I ignored it, but it lasted the whole day. So after I ate dinner that night, I felt worse and instantly vomited it out". Rin grimaced, but urged Sousuke to continue. "I then went out on deck and instantly felt better; the sea air has always been my cure of choice. Anyway, I did smoke that night, but it was more out of routine than therapy. Afterward, when I went to sleep, I was awoken by a nightmare".

"What was your nightmare of?" Rin asked curiously, eyes wide. Sousuke couldn't help but notice that Rin's eyes suddenly appeared brighter.

"It was of the ship tearing in half and everybody drowning or dying from the cold", Sousuke replied, voice low and deep "but what scares me is how I had the exact same dream the night before I left home for the docks. Rin, I dreamt that this ship will sink a day before I board this bloody ship and on the very first night aboard, I _have the exact same dream_ : it's not normal", Sousuke's voice was become higher and more distressed with each word he spoke and his speech was becoming faster. Plucking the cigarette out of Sousuke's fingers, Rin threw it into the ocean, ignoring Sousuke's stunned cry and planted a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Sousuke, look me in the eye and listen. That is an order from an officer", Rin tone was firm and Sousuke silently but reluctantly obeyed. Upon meeting Rin's eyes, Sousuke swore that his eyes have darkened. "Good, you're looking at me. Now listen: your dreams are just fiction. This ship won't sink and you're simply feeling seasick. Sousuke, you're fine!", despite his harsh tone, Sousuke knew Rin was trying to reassure him. Sousuke however, shook his head and looked up at the moon.

"My father is a fisherman and I've been on his boat during rough seas: not _once_ was I seasick. Rin, something's wrong with this ship..... _please_ , believe me!" Sousuke was near delirious at this point, his naturally droopy eyes now wider than those of a curious child's. Rin didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do. All he can do was release his grip from Sousuke's shoulders and wordlessly gaze up at the night sky.

"Beautiful stars aren't they?" Rin casually asked, trying desperately to change the topic. Sousuke felt his cheeks warm as he dared himself to say what he was to say next.

"There are more beautiful things out here than stars".

Rin turned to face Sousuke, his trademark raised brow of confusion being the default emotion shown on his face. "Really now? What are they then?"

"Oh you know, the ocean, the moon, your eyes, the moon's reflection on the water.....", Sousuke listed with a bored tone. Rin wasn't sure he heard the third listed item correctly.

"What did you say after "the moon"? Did you say my eyes?" Rin asked with an amused smirk. Sousuke remained quiet. Shaking his head, Rin let out a sigh as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Because if you did say that my eyes are beautiful, you're mistaken: yours are a better colour", he stated, but internally gasped when he just realised what he said. "Shit-God, sorry sorry. I meant "excuse me". Anyway, excuse me because I shouldn't have said that", Rin apologized, his tone and face clearly flustered and embarrassed. This time it was Sousuke who raised a brow.

"Why are you apologizing? What the hell for?" Rin rolled his eyes.

"Well because you might have a sweetheart back home you fool! Ah! Sorry, sorry! I should not be speaking to passengers like this, God the White Star Line should just fire me", Rin buried his face in his hands.

"Sweetheart? Says who? I ain't got one", Rin looked up at Sousuke and opened his mouth to protest when Sousuke cut him off.

* * *

 

Makoto dipped Haruka, his grip slack and resulting in him almost dropping Haruka. This earned a sour expression from Haruka and a giggly apology from Makoto, who has just drank half of his third pint of the night and decided to pull Haruka out of his seat for a dance. Haruka, deciding that Makoto has had enough for the night, gave the pint to Nagisa (who tried to convince Rei to take a sip, but Rei loudly expressed his disgust instead).

When the song ended, Makoto applauded and cheered at the band along with everybody else. He then burst out laughing for no particular reason. "Makoto, what's so funny?" Haruka asked, grunting when Makoto fell forward onto Haruka and almost knocked him to the ground. Haruka stumbled about for a bit before gently peeling Makoto off him and somehow managing to get him to stand up straight.

"Haru, has anyone told you that you have pretty flies?" Makoto's voice was high and breathy. Flies? Haruka assumed he meant to say "eyes", but was too intoxicated to notice and correct himself.

"Makoto, sit down", Haruka ignored Makoto's previous question and instead grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to where Nagisa sat. "Nagisa, let Makoto have the chair", Haruka said. Upon seeing Makoto's giggling and stumbling state, Nagisa immediately got up and helped Haruka lower him onto the chair....but not without having a giggle at Makoto nuzzling his head on the back of Haruka's head.

"I think he needs to go back to his room and go straight to sleep", Rei said as he observed Makoto's current state: head down on the table and smiling at up Haruka, giving him a tiny wave. Nagisa chuckled before nodding in agreement with Rei.

"I think Makoto is all partied out", Nagisa added fondly. Haruka smiled down at Makoto, who had his bangs covering his eyes. Gently sweeping them away, Haruka saw that Makoto's eyes were closed and he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. "I'll take him back to first class in a minute. Let's just allow him a little sleep". Nagisa and Rei nodded in agreement before getting up to dance, while Haruka stayed at the table to watch over Makoto. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, peering into the third class general room from the top of the stairs which led to the room was Goro. 'Aha! Found Makoto....out cold, but I found him! Better report to Miho first thing tomorrow', Goro thought to himself with a smile as he headed back to his stateroom.

* * *

 

Rin tore his lips away from Sousuke's, speechless and wide-eyed. _No, no this cannot be happening! No, this is not right!_ Shaking his head and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, Rin stood up and let out a loud exhale. "Goodnight Sousuke".

"Rin wait-", Sousuke reached a hand out, but Rin has already turned his back and was striding away. 'Shit, shit, _shit_ ', Sousuke thought as he stood up and called out to Rin, who ignored him. Sighing, Sousuke walked over to the railing and stared at the ocean, eyes unfocused. He ignored the sound of footsteps behind him, assuming it to belong to a passenger or a different officer. As if Rin would ever turn back. He never should have kissed him so suddenly. He didn't even know _why_ he did.

The footsteps stopped and someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, Sousuke met a pair of too-familiar beautiful red eyes. Opening his mouth to speak, Rin leaned in and gently pecked his lips, tasting slightly of peppermint. This time it was Sousuke who pulled back, shocked. "Why-", Rin cut him off by holding up a hand.

"If the laws were different....and I'm a passenger myself......I'd....", Rin drifted off, unsure of what to say. Sousuke's could feel his face burn, yet he wanted to know Rin's thoughts and intentions.

"If the laws were different and you're a passenger you would _what_!?"

Rin didn't answer, he simply framed Sousuke's face, leaned in and kissed Sousuke softly. Rin knew Sousuke kissed back when he felt strong arms wrap around his back and hold him closer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a MakoHaru story. Yes, the ending became SouRin. RIP me
> 
> Next chapter: Miho discovers where Makoto has been all night


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, it's been a while! Yes, yes: I am a disgrace when it comes to updating and I truly apologize.
> 
> A quick chapter recap of the previous chapter (as it's been a while): Haru took Makoto to the steerage party after dinner and the two bond and dance together. Meanwhile, SouRin kiss and Miho becoming frustrated about Makoto's constant diseappearances.
> 
> Very mild violence featured at the end of the chapter (slap), but putting in a warning juuust in case
> 
> Enjoy~

The steerage party is beginning to wrap up and at the same time, Haruka managed to nudge Makoto awake. Blinking rapidly and immediately shielding his eyes from the light, Makoto let out a muffled groan. Haruka helped Makoto stand up while Rei held him steady. While his intoxication is only mild, he still has some trouble standing straight without some form of assistance.

“Are you taking him back to first class Haruka?” Rei asked, concern painted over his features. Haruka nodded as he held onto Makoto’s bicep with one hand and the small of his back with the other. “Well, you were excellent company Makoto. In case we won’t see each other again: goodbye”, Rei placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder as he said his goodbye. Nagisa took a hold of Makoto’s hand and shook it. “Bye Mako, you’re really fun to be around. Turns out not all first class are as rude as everyone says they are!” Makoto laughed at that as he rubbed his tired eyes. “Thank you for letting me join in with your party, I enjoyed myself!” Makoto’s voice was the slightest bit slurred and a pitch higher than usual. Rei and Nagisa smiled at each other before smiling at Makoto and Haruka.

“You make sure he gets back safely and has lots of sleep now, won’t you Haru?” Nagisa called out to a retreating Haruka, hand loosely holding onto Makoto’s arm. Haruka replied with thumbs up.

“Rei, do you think we’ll see Mako again one day?”

“Perhaps, but it’s unlikely due to the separations of class. Maybe we won’t see him again _on this ship,_ but perhaps instead one day in the future once we’re all settled in New York. Yes, once we’ve docked, the four of us can meet someplace”.

* * *

“You looking forward to returning home?” Makoto asked Haruka as they strolled on deck, Haruka escorting Makoto back to first class. Due to it being late at night, the deck was empty and very quiet, which made Makoto feel somewhat uncomfortable….well, _that_ and the fact that Haruka’s voice is soothing to listen to…...or was that just his drunk mind speaking? He doesn’t know, but what does it matter? Haruka’s voice is nice. Haruka slowly turned his head to face Makoto, eyebrow raised in confusion. “By “home” do you mean New York or America in general? Because New York isn’t my home, Chippewa Falls is”, Haruka stated. Makoto's eyes widened just a fraction before making himself more clear.

“America in general. I think”.

Haruka didn’t even need to think about his answer as he looked up at the night sky while he spoke. “Yes, I’m looking forward to returning home more than anything. But I’ll have to find a way how to reach Wisconsin once this ship docks”, Haruka paused to sigh, eyes closed in frustration. “There’s no one waiting for me, but I can live with that. I’ll probably just sell some drawings or find a job-anything that could get me a ticket from one state to another-wait, are you even aware of what I’m saying?” Haruka’s speech was cut short when he remembered that Makoto has consumed almost three pints of beer plus some glasses of champagne at dinner (although Haruka didn’t exactly count how many glasses). Makoto simply replied with a giggle. Well, that explains enough. Haruka decided that while talking to Makoto has been the highlight of his day today and that he’ll do anything to exchange words with this sweet, bashful, beautiful boy, right now he’d much rather walk in silence. Unfortunately, he played himself.

Haruka began to hum a tune from a song which he’s had stuck in his head for a while now. Makoto looked over at him with a confused expression as he tilted his head to the side. “Are you humming? You never hum! Why are you humming?” Makoto brought his face down to Haruka’s at quite a close distance, Haruka’s eyes widening and cheeks reddening as he back away slowly. “I’ve had a song stuck in my head”, Haruka began, “and I like talking to you, but I prefer to do so when you’re sober”. Makoto frowned and pouted. “So you don’t want to talk, but you’d rather sing to yeself?” Makoto sounded betrayed but he was hard to take seriously when he is all squinty-eyed and slurring, resulting in Haruka biting back a laugh. “Okay….why don’t you sing then?” Haruka suggested, to which Makoto immediately brightened up. “Sing!? Of course! But only if you sing too Haru”, Makoto announced as he threw an arm around Haruka’s shoulders.

“I don’t sing”, Haruka stated flatly.

“But you hummed, th-that’s singing with your mouth closed!” Makoto protested.

Haruka frowned when he considered the fact that Makoto technically isn’t exactly wrong. Releasing a sigh of defeat, Haruka quietly mumbled the lyrics of the song he was humming to. “Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes”, Makoto’s eyes narrowed as he listened to Haruka’s soft singing before a smile lit up his face when he recognized the song.

“Oh, I know this song! The twins love it!” Makoto exclaimed before singing the next lines loudly. “Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes, there she goes!” Makoto looked over at Haruka, who chuckled and nodded in approval as he gave Makoto a quick pat on the chest. “Not bad for a drunk. I’m impressed”. Makoto frowned, hair falling in his eyes which he blew away with a soft “ppfft”. “I’m not drunk, Haru”. Haruka rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. “Makoto, you’re leaning on me for support while your legs walk in _any_ direction but straight. You’re also slurring and smell like beer”. At that, Makoto held up a hand and breathed loudly on it, sniffing and indeed smelling beer.

While they continued to walk, Makoto suddenly stopped, Haruka stopping as well. “What’s wrong Makoto?” Makoto frowned as he slowly looked at Haru. “We didn’t finish song, we have to finish the song”, he whispered with wide eyes. With every ounce of patience he had left in him, Haruka nodded and patted the hand resting on his shoulder. “Alright, but we’ll finish the first verse _only_ ”. At that, Makoto smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Haruka’s cheek, leaving Haruka wide-eyed and breathless. ‘This is just his drunk mind, he didn’t mean it and will forget everything tomorrow’, Haruka thought to himself before exhaling and singing the rest of the first verse with Makoto; Haruka’s voice quiet and only just audible, while Makoto’s is loud, slurred and off-key.

_“Up, up a little bit higher_

_Oh, my, the moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up all on, goodbye”_

* * *

 

In the Marconi room, wireless operator Asahi Shiina turned to his partner, wireless operator Ikuya Kirishima. “Ikuya, I just received an ice warning from a ship: the Rappahannock”, Asahi stated. Ikuya removed his headset and rubbed his tired eyes, nodding and mumbling an “mhm” at Asahi’s words. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about the ice warnings and wanted nothing more than to dive under the covers and sleep for a week. “Fret not partner, for you shall turn in for the night soon. The captain will let us off in a few minutes”, Asahi said as he lightly patted Ikuya on the back. Ikuya grunted in response and rolled his red-rimmed eyes before standing up and stretching his aching back. “I’ll go notify the captain about the ice warnings”, he announced as he began to walk out of the Marconi room.

“Why don’t you notify your brother instead? That way you two will finally get talking again”, Asahi joked, but Ikuya didn’t take it as one. “Well, wish me luck in trying to locate him! There’s a high chance he is hiding in a lifeboat stripped of his clothing with Second Officer Serizawa and touching him in places where he should not, as that is the only thing he is capable of doing these days!” Ikuya snapped before exiting the Marconi room and slamming the door behind him.

Asahi was left alone in the Marconi room with his mouth hanging open like a trapdoor. _What in God’s name did Ikuya just say!?_ Asahi knows of Ikuya’s strained relationship with his older brother First Officer Natsuya Kirishima and he knows Ikuya has a new complaint about him each day, but _this._ Was what Ikuya said true? It was a difficult mental picture to paint: two high ranking officers highly respected amongst the crew, stripped bare and hiding in a lifeboat, performing obscene actions with each other. Asahi chewed on his lips as he shook his head in disbelief and went back to work. A knock on the door immediately followed and Asahi removed his headset before standing up to go and open the door. Speak of the devil. The door opened to reveal Second Officer Nao Serizawa and Asahi could feel his eyes widen and oxygen leave his lungs. Nao’s uniform is fully buttoned and appears to be perfectly ironed without a single fold or wrinkle visible to the human eye and his hair is as it always is: silken and rod-straight. He didn’t have the dishevelled, tousle-haired appearance of one who has just engaged in a round of passionate yet illicit sex.

“N-Nao! I mean, _Second Officer Serizawa_ , what brings you here?” Asahi asked out of genuine surprise and curiosity, his words coming out faster and louder than he intended. He stepped aside to allow the senior ranking officer inside, who gave him a nod of thanks. “I came to ask if any telegrams or ice warnings have been sent through. Have they?” Nao asked, his naturally soft and honey-smooth voice the complete opposite of Asahi’s default jovial yet brash tone. He sounds and looks completely composed. In fact, Asahi finds it too difficult to imagine this particular officer-who is so eloquent, proper, calm and disciplined-to be sweat-slicked and panting amongst a tangle of bedsheets and strong arms.

“ _Have they_?” Nao’s voice brought Asahi back to the real world and he stared at the officer absent-mindedly before coming to his senses. “Oh! Telegrams or warnings, right! Ah, yes! Yes, I received an ice warning from another ship-the Rappahammock!” Nao chuckled softly before nodding and correcting Asahi. “The Rappaha _nn_ ock and is that all?” Asahi nodded his head. “Alright then, thank you Shiina-say, where is Kirishima?” Nao asked when he noticed that Asahi is the only one present in the Marconi room. “He went to notify Captain Mikoshiba about the ice warning”, Asahi replied. Nao nodded before patting Asahi on the shoulder.

“I see. Well, keep up the good work Shiina and notify the captain or crew should another ice warning come through, yes?”

“Of course!” Asahi assured as he gave Nao a playful salute. Nao laughed as he returned the gesture, the lights in the room catching onto his left ring finger, emitting a flash of silver which Asahi couldn’t help noticing.

“Oh, are you married or engaged Officer Serizawa?” Asahi asked. ‘This will be interesting…’, he thought to himself. Nao’s eyes did two rapid blinks before focusing down on his left hand. A plain sliver band wrapped his pale, slender ring finger. “No”, he answered simply. “No” to what? Marriage or engagement? Asahi couldn’t help himself. “So do you just wear it for show then?” Nao fiddled with the ring as he looked down at it, hair shielding his face like a lilac curtain which hides his frown. “I did love someone, but I never had the chance to marry them. Goodnight Shiina”, Nao’s blunt reply and farewell were his last words before he nodded at Asahi and left, his tone cold. All Asahi could do was stare at where Nao once stood and process his words:

_“I did love someone, but I never had the chance to marry them”._

Could that person be _Natsuya_!? After all, Nao did state that he wasn’t able to marry the person and he didn’t state whether that person was male or female. Surely, it’s Natsuya, since marriage between two people of the same sex is not permitted and even if it was another man, Nao would want to protect them by not stating whether or not his beloved is male. Sitting down and rubbing his tired eyes, Asahi let out a long exhale as he continued on with his job.

* * *

“Sousuke……you’re…..you’re supposed…..I can’t….. _Sousuke_!” Rin pulled away from Sousuke so he could speak properly and not be constantly cut off by kisses. Sousuke sighed and reluctantly untangled his fingers from Rin’s hair. “As I was _trying_ to say: it’s past curfew for both you and I, so be on your way to your cabin so I can be on my way to my quarters. Also, you know damn well we cannot be seen together!” Rin hissed as he gave a soft push to Sousuke’s chest. They were alone in the empty corridors of E deck, Rin constantly praying that no passenger was to suddenly leave their room or that no crew member happened to be nearby. What was supposed to be a simple escort back to Sousuke’s cabin led to affectionate looks being exchanged, hands shyly being held, simple yet pleasant small talk and after cautious glances in each direction, exchanged kisses.

“We’ve reached my cabin anyway”, Sousuke said as he pointed to the door on his left. “Oh, we have indeed. Well, goodnight Sousuke”, Rin said as he tipped his cap before turning away. Sousuke looked longingly at Rin’s back and smiled to himself as he sucked his lips in and tasted the faintest hint of peppermint. As he was about to slowly turn the knob of his room, he felt a tug at his elbow, gently turning him around to face whoever it was. Sousuke felt his heartbeat speed up when he met Rin’s unforgettable eyes, which then closed as he leaned in and pressed a short but sweet kiss to Sousuke’s lips.

“I believe you told me not long ago that it was time we both turned in for the night”, Sousuke smirked. Rin chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I did, but I’m simply bidding you farewell and goodnight properly. Now go into your room and sleep: that is an order”.

* * *

 

“Which one is your room Makoto?” Haruka asked when he and Makoto at long last reached the grand staircase. After what felt like an eternity of Makoto drunkenly singing off-key and planting himself on the ground to laugh his head off, Haruka finally managed to drag him indoors. “B52”, Makoto replied, half asleep. Haruka has no idea where that is so he had to ask the first passing steward for directions who, after seeing Makoto’s state, offered to help Haruka drag Makoto to his stateroom. After thanking the steward, Haruka held Makoto steady as he turned the doorknob.

“It’s locked, do you have they key?”

“Of course I have the key! Why wouldn’t I have the key?” Makoto giggled as he fished his stateroom key out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Haruka. Accepting the key and unlocking the door, Haruka took Makoto by the hand and pulled him inside, admiring the lavish room at the same time. This family really does have all the money they could ask for. Locating the bed, Haruka pulled back the sheets and gently lowered Makoto onto the bed. Makoto has somewhat sobered enough to remove his shoes, to which Haruka was thankful for. Once removed, Makoto lay back and rested his head on the pillows, eyes falling shut immediately and arm falling slack off the side of the bed. Sighing fondly, Haruka picked Makoto’s arm up and laid it across his chest before covering him with the blankets and sheets.

Makoto looks so peaceful and young. Haruka didn’t know what it was, but something in him caused him to reach out a hand and run his fingers through Makoto’s scruffy hair. Makoto didn’t seem to notice a thing. Haruka leaned in closer until he could feel Makoto’s light breaths and that was when he realised he was too close and should back away. This boy is engaged for God’s sake. Frowning, Haruka leaned back and removed his fingers from Makoto’s silky strands before getting up and leaving, but not before gazing longingly at the gentle yet scared boy who just so happens to be the most beautiful being Haruka has laid eyes upon and the purest soul he has encountered.

* * *

 

Morning light filled the room and Makoto groaned when it became too bright for him. Slowly opening his eyes, he closed them instantly and groaned again when he realised how bright the room has become and that his eyes have yet to adjust to the brightness. After a few tries, he at long last managed to adjust to the morning light and sat up, back resting against the headboard. His mouth was dry, his body all hot and sweaty and he had a headache. Ah, his first hangover, how lovely! Dragging his heavy bones out of bed felt like a chore and something in him is telling him that he hasn’t slept enough at all. When he eventually found his balance, he walked over to the couch only to lie on it and sleep again until he was awoken ten minutes later by a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Makoto called out, voice all muffled from his face being hidden amongst pillows. The door creaked as Kisumi peeked into the room and giggled at Makoto sprawled on the couch with one leg hanging off and still dressed in last night’s suit and tie, hair no longer slicked back and neat. Hayato peeked in as well before whispering to his brother. “Should we leave him alone big brother?” Kisumi hoisted his brother up into his arms and grinned mischievously while shaking his head. “Unfortunately not: Miss Miho wants to have breakfast with him”, Kisumi explained as he stepped into the stateroom and slowly walked to the couch. Setting Hayato down, Kisumi leaned down and whispered in Makoto’s ear.

“Miho has stated to me last night that she shall sleep with you tonight without clothes”, as if those words were magic, Makoto’s eyes flew open as he awakened and clumsily rolled off the couch. Kisumi burst out laughing and Hayato covered his giggles with his palms. Makoto hid his face in his hands out of pure embarrassment before throwing a pillow at Kisumi and missing. “A simple “wake up” would do just fine you know!” Makoto whined. When Kisumi calmed down from laughing, he looked Makoto over and shook his head with a smirk. “You were out last night weren’t you?” Makoto shook his head and waved his hands about. “What? No of course not! I was here, where else would I be?” Kisumi seemed neither convinced nor impressed. “Makoto, you are still dressed in last night’s clothes and you smell like a tavern: you were out drinking. Although I don’t know where exactly because you weren’t at the bar”, Kisumi stated as he tapped his chin, “I went to the bar with Goro at some point last night while Hayato was asleep and I didn’t see you”, he added. Makoto rubbed at his aching head before sighing and gazing intently at Kisumi.

“Kisumi, as not only my loyal servant but also as my friend, will you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you next? Especially Miho?” Makoto asked, voice and expression serious. Placing a hand on his heart, Kisumi gazed back at Makoto with an equally serious expression. “I promise”.

“Alright”, Makoto nodded as he cleared his throat and began, “I was out with Haru, the boy from third class who joined us for dinner. He took me to a third class party and I’m telling you Kisumi, it was amazing! The ambience is nothing like that of a first class dining room: there’s no orchestra and lavish clothes or conversations with money being the only topic, instead there’s a band playing Celtic music and everyone is dancing and laughing. There is even a sort of stage which you can dance on and I did so myself”, Makoto stopped to smile fondly and sigh. “You would have loved it Kisumi! Hayato too! Promise this will be our secret? You know how much it’s frowned upon for different social classes to mix!”

“I promise Makoto, remain calm”, Kisumi assured Makoto as he gently rubbed his back, “it sounds like you had an amazing time”. Makoto nodded as he ran a hand through his untamed hair. “Now, you need to get dressed and ready for breakfast with the missus!” Kisumi announced as he marched off to the wardrobe and opened it, rummaging about and mixing and matching Makoto’s clothes as Makoto continued to laze on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

 

Makoto and Miho sat at a table on the terrace of Miho’s stateroom having their breakfast. There was porridge, a croissant each, fruit salad and orange juice. Kisumi stood to the side with a steaming pot of coffee while Goro had a steaming pot of tea. Every now and then they’d ask their master or mistress whether or not they would like either tea or coffee. While the breakfast was hearty and the morning sky was clear and sunny, the overall atmosphere was cold. While Makoto stirred sugar in his tea, Miho wordlessly buttered her croissant, but her movements were rough.

When she finished, she took a single bite before putting the croissant down and focusing her big brown eyes on Makoto. Placing his teacup down, Makoto raised a brow at Miho. “Everything alright? You seem tense”. Miho stabbed a strawberry with her fork before popping it into her mouth and chewing it slowly, sliding the fork out of her mouth even slower and setting it down on her plate with a loud **_clink!_** “I came to your room last night but you weren’t there”, she said quietly. Kisumi pressed his lips together tightly, unaware that Goro glanced over at him. Makoto fiddled with his hands under the table as he smiled at Miho.

“I just went out for a stroll and some fresh air. To digest”, he said calmly despite his palms becoming sweaty. Miho nodded as she bit her lip, tapping her fork against her plate before spearing a cube of watermelon. “Oh, I see. That uh, friend of yours-Haruka-did you accompany him back to steerage as well? It’s a big ship after all, poor boy might get lost!” Makoto nodded. “Yes, I accompanied him back while out on my stroll”, he said. Goro narrowed his eyes at Makoto’s words while Kisumi glanced worriedly at Makoto. “I think you did more than just accompany him Makoto”, Miho began as she bit into the watermelon, “and I think you seem to get along with him more than I thought, you know, dancing and drinking together until you pass out”.

Makoto swallowed before taking a sip of his tea, gazing intently at Miho over the rim of his cup. He then glanced at Goro, who was smirking at Makoto and shaking his head. Placing the teacup down on a saucer, Makoto crossed his arms tightly against his chest and narrowed his eyes, gathering up all the courage he has. “I see you sent your bodyguard out to spy on me right after you failed yet again to sleep with me”, Makoto stated coldly. He wasn’t prepared for what’s yet to come. Miho, who was drinking her juice while Makoto spoke, stopped mid-drink and stared at Makoto dead in the eye before her grip on the glass tightened and she threw it onto the ground, the glass shattering loudly and juice splattering in a blur of orange. She stood up, the chair making a loud groaning noise as it was dragged out and she leaned over.

“Makoto Tachibana, you are my fiancée. You stay by my side and keep me happy! You don’t wander off every night and abandon me for a boy you barely know!” Miho hissed, tears starting to form in her eyes. Makoto didn’t know how to react when he realised he did not pity her. Although her words were like a slap in the face and not only did they sting, they left a bitter taste too

“A boy I barely know!? I barely know you! The only reason I’m even marrying you is because you’re my mother’s best friend and she wants her oldest son to be with you! I never even had a say in this!” Makoto felt a jolt of bravery run through him, but it immediately faded away. Miho now threw her teacup to the floor, the sound of the smash even louder than that of the glass and she leaned forward and slapped Makoto hard across the face, his head whipping to the side from the force. Realising what she has done, Miho felt her hands shake as she looked at them, her palms trembling. After releasing a string of short, stuttering breaths and stumbling slightly, Miho left the terrace and her stateroom in general, the slam of the door echoing throughout the stateroom. Goro placed the teapot onto the table before running after his mistress, scowling at Makoto the whole time.

Makoto however, slid out of his chair and onto the ground, hot tears beginning to form. He then began to scramble about, picking up broken shards of glass and china, accidentally cutting his finger and cursing aloud. Blinking back tears and ignoring the stinging pain on his cheek, Makoto continued to assemble the broken shards together into a pile, tiny droplets of blood dotting the floor for every time the shards cut Makoto’s hands.

Kisumi slammed the coffee pot onto the table and immediately kneeled down, pushing Makoto gently away to clear the mess himself. “K-Kisumi, I’m sorry, it was my fault. We-we had an accident- I’ll clean it”, Makoto stammered, ignoring Kisumi’s restraining grip on his arm.

“Makoto, no stop. I-Makoto don’t ignore me”, Kisumi placed a hand on each of Makoto’s arms and looked him directly in the eye. “It’s alright. I will clean it. You’re trembling, go to your stateroom to calm down. I’ll be there with your mother as soon as I clean this up”, Kisumi’s tone was firm and so is his grip. Not wanting to be in this room any longer, Makoto silently nodded as he slowly rose to his feet, Kisumi helping him remain steady and walked briskly out of the room with a palm cupped over his mouth as the tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little scene of Makoto and Haru singing Come Josephine In My Flying Machine is loosely based off a deleted scene from the movie, in which Jack and Rose sing said song as they're walking together after the steerage party. Also, this scene occurred the same time as Ikuya, Asahi and Nao's little scene.
> 
> The last scene is based off the scene from the movie of the morning after the steerage party: when Cal discovers Rose's whereabouts and becomes violent, although his actions and Miho's actions are different. I made Miho less violent and destructive than Cal.


End file.
